Sound Ninja Naruto
by kooloowarrior
Summary: Naruto is participating in the chunin exams when an ominous presence fills the exams with unknown terrors will orochimaru take sasuke? or does he have a different target in mind. M for violence gore and language.***NO YAOI***
1. the exam comences

**I do not own naruto this is simply a fan based story to inspire reader to make stories for themselves.**

**ok so the 1st chapter is kindof like the episodes starting the chunin exams**

**please let me know what you want to read more of and what areas i can improve in! i try to leave it up to the readers imagination for the fight scenes hopefully you have actually read the manga or see the anime**

**naruto is the only one that sounds different all other carecters vocal quality can be referenced by the animes english version. *sigh yes even sakuras anoying pitch***

**try thinking of a mix between neji & rock lees tones for narutos voice anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**SOUND NINJA NARUTO**

**Perfection and power are overrated**

**Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel you cant always see the light at the end but if you keep going you will find a better place**

Prologue

Uzumaki Naruto started down the path of a ninja what seemed like years ago now. It had realistically been about one year.

Today seemed like any other day when Kakashi Hatake showed up to the training field late as usual. "YOUR LATE AGAIN SENSEI!" Naruto and Sakura echoed at their teacher. Sakura was trying to keep calm and collected by the ever calm and cool Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke only thought of how to gain more power to defeat his brother Itachi, who killed everyone in the Uchiha clan. Sakura was unaware that her obsession was all alone in the world until recently. Naruto had known about Sasukes' clan since their days at the academy.

No matter how hard they tried not one member of team 7 could get the grey haired, apathetic, smut reading sensei to reach the meeting place on time. Kakashi grinned as he approached (as much as one could with 80% of his face covered). "Sorry kids, I got lost on the path of life" kakashi said waiving them off. Naruto looked at their sensei with stars in his eyes "sensei can we go on an A-rank mission today like with Tazuna? Huh? Please?"

"No Naruto I actually have something else in mind for today" kakashi said cryptic as ever. "AWW it's not another lame mission like we did yesterday all I did was get wet" Naruto exclaimed with a frown on his face. "That's because you fell in a 2 foot river baka" Sasuke muttered. "Ok that's enough" kakashi told his students. "What you're going to do today is simply look over these forms" "that's all" a confused look coming over sakura's face "what are they". "They're entry forms for the chunin selection exams, it's your choice if you want to participate they need to be signed by tomorrow and handed in at the academy.

"Sweet no problem we should be able to ace these stupid tests" Naruto was already picturing himself impressing Sakura with his flashy vest. "NARUTO YOU DUMBASS" Sakura yelled slamming a fist on the hyper knucklehead "CHUNIN EXAMS ARE REALLY DIFFICULT WELL HAVE TO DO OUR BEST IF WE WANT TO MAKE IT"

"This is such a waste of time" Sasuke said with absolutely no interest at making chunin. "There will be lots of top ninja participating, it will be a great chance to test your skill in Jutsu" kakashi was hoping that Sasuke would take the bait knowing all three had to enter the exams in order for them to participate. Sasuke just responded with his usual disinterested "Hmph" before grabbing the sheet and looking it over. "All right guys I'll see you later then." Kakashi mused as he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright!" Naruto started "you guys wanna train today so we can be as ready for tomorrow as possible?!" "Sure why not." Sasuke said with one of his very rare smile. "Then I'm coming too to get stronger" Sakura said to the surprise of her teammates.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Day one of the chunin selection exams**

Nothing eventful happened.

**Day two of the chunin selection exams**

**Location the forest of DEATH aka the 44 battle training zone**

Team 7 looked anxiously at their entryway waiting to be signaled when the 2nd exam would start. Unbeknownst to them a sinister figure had his eye on the group waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Naruto was rubbing his cheek where some crazy bitch threw a kunai knife at his face. While they were waiting he was thinking this was the opportunity he was looking for to make the villagers look at him with anything but distain he hoped they would look at him with pride as a leaf shinobi.

The gatekeeper finally signaled them to get ready "alright Sakura, Naruto? Are you ready?" Sasuke said finally feeling exited at the chance of taking down some strong opponents. "Hell Yea" was the only verbal reaction from Naruto as they set their ready position. "CHA! I CANT WAIT!" a shadowy figure inside of sakura's head exclaimed. With the sound of chains falling the gates popped open and the various teams from around the nations raced inside in order to find the upper hand against their opponents.

About 30 minutes into the exam Naruto remember he needed to go to the bathroom for the past 2 hours since the proctor cut him. He paused midstride to a stop, "what is it?" Sasuke thought Naruto might have seen an enemy they were targeting their team because all of the other teams thought the rookie team 7 consisted of weaklings. "uhhh…. I have to.. uh you know" as he stood at the ready position Naruto felt an anvil drop on the top of his head. "Not in front of me you don't find a bush or something" Sakura yelled grossed out and annoyed yet again by the unpredictable ninja.

Within two minutes Naruto came back into view rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed way "wow that was a lot, I wrote my whole name!" Naruto said with pride. Sasuke noticed that Narutos shuriken holster was wrong and quickly moved behind 'Naruto' with a sudden burst while Sakura was in the middle of a rant on 'Narutos' grossness. 'Naruto' surprised by his actions didn't see the fierce backhand Sasuke hit him with slamming into a nearby tree. Sakura surprised at the outburst by Sasuke she thought he was trying to agree with her about his actions. "Sasuke, it wasn't that bad... don't you think you're going overboard?" "Yeah what was that all about?" 'Naruto' was rubbing his cheek when Sasuke tried to follow up with a kick. 'Naruto' dodged by rolling away. Sasuke followed up with a kick that 'Naruto' also dodged by jumping to a nearby tree branch Sasuke was too fast for 'Naruto' and kicked him off of the tree almost as soon as he landed on the branch. 'Naruto' dazed from the kick landed on his head when he hit the ground.

"Look out Sakura I think the tensions getting to him" 'Naruto' was grimacing in pain while rubbing his head. "Yeah right I just struck before you got the chance" Sasuke noted with a cool stare. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura was trying to piece together what had happened with her two teammates she saw how Naruto and Sasuke became intense rivals since the land of waves.

"Take a good look at him…" Sasuke glared at 'Naruto' "alright talk what have you done with Naruto scumbag" 'what the fuck are you talking about?! I AM NARUTO!" 'Naruto' was still rubbing his head but he started to get a look of concern on his face and started to perspire. Sasuke explained with even more confidence and anger than before "then where is the cut on your cheek that the Crazy bitch gave you?"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Anko Mitarashi was sitting near one of the entrances of the 44th battle training zone eating some Dango when…

"ACHOO.. Ha-ha someone must be complimenting me"

* * *

"You also have you shuriken holster on your left leg not your right. Your transformation justu sucks" Sasuke explained and Sakura finally noticing that 'Naruto' was not 'Naruto' at all. "Now who are you and where's our friend?" Sasuke demanded

"Alright you got me" the ninja proclaimed as he transformed into a ninja wearing a tan jumpsuit with a snorkel attached to a gas mask covering most of his face his headband identifying him as a ninja from Ame. "But I'm still gonna take your scroll... so hand it over or else" both members of team seven glanced at each other thinking that this Ame ninja must have hit his head harder that either thought clearly not remembering Sasuke just finishing beating this guy into the ground.

"Or do I have to take you both out?" Oboro rushing Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was the first to react. **[Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu]** Sasuke shot multiple small fireballs from his mouth in an attempt overwhelm Oboro. With a display of agility Oboro manages to dodge Sasukes attack by jumping in the air, draw a kunai, and rush Sasuke, who counters with a kunai of his own. While battling in the air Sasuke sees Naruto tied up in the clearing. To give an advantage Sasuke throws the kunai he has slicing the ropes and draws another one from his pouch. "Thanks Sasuke" Naruto manages to free himself and go on the offensive. While Sasuke is distracted for a split second Oboro throws a barrage of kunai which Sasuke dodges by ducking under a tree branch not realizing that there's a paper bomb waiting for him.

When the paper bomb explodes sending debris everywhere Naruto goes on the offensive and charges the Ame gennin. Sasuke lands on the ground on top of the kunai he freed Naruto with and uses his tree climbing shills to shoot the knife at the ninja. Distracted Oboro dodges Sasukes kunai and right into Narutos own kunai plunging it deep into his chest.

The Ame-nin terror stricken feels the blade easily tear through his left pectoral muscle cut through two of his ribs and slice into his lung barely missing the ninja's heart as Naruto shouts back to his team "careful guys his team could pop out any second. Oboro panting kicks off Naruto & removes the kunai gasping & coughing up the blood that was filling his left lung "I-hack wish. I came al-cough-one to avo-huhg-de suspicion. Big mistake." And with that Naruto let the dying ninja get away as team 7 regrouped.

Sasuke breathing hard after the exchange explained "that alone proves we can't trust appearances… we have to come up with a code that only we know." Sakura didn't know any coding skills so she asked "alright so what should our code be?" Sasuke thought for a moment and said "ok listen up.. The question is: when does a ninja strike? And the answer is: a ninja waits until the time is right when his enemy sleeps and drops his guard when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night that is the moment for the ninja to strike. Ok?"

Sakura always was good at remembering poems and such so she could remember it easy "got it". Naruto looked at Sasuke with a quizzical expression and asked "you uh got any shorter ones?" Sasuke counting on this in case of sharp ears around said "no that's what we're going with." Naruto tried to catch himself and said "yea I got it I just thought it would be a passWORD… not a passSPEACH." Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned at Narutos obvious lie. When suddenly a scratch formed on Narutos other cheek shocking team seven just before **[Fūton:****Atsugai] **a giant wall of air blasted the area effectively separating team 7. When Sasuke bumped into Sakura he demanded the code which Sakura recited perfectly.. A few moments later Naruto jumped near them and Sasuke asked the same question getting the same result. Team 7 let their guards down then Sasuke throws a kunai at 'Naruto' making him dive comically to the ground. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I have to admit your better than the last guy." Sakura shocked asked "wait he got the password right why did you attack?" "That's precisely the point you think Naruto could memorize that, And getting it word for word? Yeah right.. Narutos about as sharp as a crayon, All right come out here and fight us whoever you are."

A look of shock turned into a look of sinister pleasure as oorochimaru appeared disguised as a Grass ninja. "my, my aren't we the cleaver one." Oorochimaru stared at the young Uchiha. "Tell me. Did you know I was listening to your conversation when you made up the password?"

"no that was just a precaution in case anyone was around us."

"I'm impressed… however I have only a little time to play with you." Sasuke and Sakura stared as oorochimaru removed his hat and licked the edge of it with his long tongue in excitement. 'Soon.' He thought 'I'll have an ideal body one capable of sustaining me for a long time to come'

Oorochimaru then took his earth scroll and ate it in one gulp by stretching his jaw & using chakra to seal it away with so many other things. "I see by your reaction that you would love to get your hands on my earth scroll. I bet it would go nicely with your heaven scroll." he finished with a sinister smile.

That's when it hit them a dark malevolent presence seeming to draw the life right out of them. "well, when this is all over one of us will have both scrolls…" Sasuke and Sakura couldn't even move they both felt if they twitched the wrong way this Grass ninja would kill them without a sweat. "and the other.. will be dead" oorochimaru said in the sickly sweet tone of the grass gennin.

Sasuke saw and felt the flesh rip right off of his bones while Sakura could feel her vital organs burst from her body like a caged animal set free. While they were struggling to survive this onslaught the grass ninja launched two kunai at them easily shredding through the metal in their forehead protectors digging past the thin layer of tissue and muscle driving through the bone and into the brain gore spattering their bodies and the ground around them.

Sasuke reeled back once the genjutsu was lifted and struggled to fix his thoughts in proper order he finally managed to kneel down and spew his lunch all over the ground in front of him.

Sakura still in a state of shock couldn't move to even do that. Sasuke knew they had to retreat ASAP but he couldn't move let alone speak. He tried forcing himself to move through willpower and succeeded only in standing upright. "Very good now what happens?" The grass ninja was mocking the poor little avenger.

"Don't worry it will be over soon. After all you've already seen it happen haven't you?" the smile returning to his face his malevolence growing even stronger with each step as the grass ninja moved closer drawing two kunai preparing to strike " I expected you to be more of a challenge how disappointing." With that oorochimaru launched the two kunai at Sasuke and Sakura killing intent reaching an apex.

Sasukes vision blurred he saw the kunai leave the grass ninja's hands and he saw his life pass by his eyes. Eating dinner with his family, setting up kunai targets while Itachi's back was turned, his father teaching him the [Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu] and him succeeding after days and nights of practice, and finally his brother standing over his parents bodies with blood and gore strewn about the room, Itachi's reason for letting him live. That snapped Sasuke back quickly grabbing a kunai and stabbing himself in the leg to overcome the fear he grabbed Sakura and jumped to safety.

"so that's how it is eh?' oorochimaru stared at the two kunai he just threw impacted into a tree. "I wonder how my pet is doing."

* * *

**Somewhere deep in the forest**

"rrrrrgghhh, I have to get around this snake and get back to my team they could be in danger" Naruto was facing his own problem in the form of a 70 foot anaconda. "I know"

**[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

Naruto spawned 50 clones and each clone threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to each. The kunai did little to damage the snake. Like throwing cotton balls at a kid. Some did imbed in the scales of the snake after a second all the tags started to spark and with that Naruto snapped his fingers and "boom"

Naruto sped through the snake gore and mess he made after destroying it in such a fashion. He quickly followed the trench made from the Fūton technique back to where his comrades were defending an onslaught from oorochimaru.

Seeing his friend was on the verge of death he spiked his chakra calling on the strength he showed on the bridge against Haku. Narutos features changed his hair becoming wilder, his canines growing to an animalistic length, the birthmarks on his cheeks flaring taking on a feral quality and his eyes turning blood red while his irises narrowed taking on the traits of the fox inside of him

Feeling his blood boil Naruto Leapt in the way of what seemed like a final blow from a summoned snake to the winded avenger Naruto made it just in time. With blades sticking out of the snakes head he panted to Sasuke "Hey, kid you aren't hurt are ya? Scaredy cat?" Sasuke replied with his signature "hmph" and simply stated "showoff".

With Sasuke looking away with his remark oorochimaru seized the opportunity and flash stepped behind Sasuke jabbing him in the back of the neck sending him flying into Sakura who tried to catch the now unconscious Uchiha. Sakura watched in horror knowing what the ninja from the grass village was capable of.

Naruto didn't even see the Sanin move oorochimarus tongue slipped under Narutos arms caching him in a full nelson hold. With his tongue reaching up to reveal the kuubis seal he held his right wrist with his left hand his fingertips glowed blue the kanji was visible within the small blue flames. **Jīn, mù, shu****ǐ****, hu****ǒ****, t****ǔ** one the seals were completed the vile grass ninja exclaimed **[****Gogyō Fūin]**!

With that Narutos Kyuubi features receded. Naruto could barely stay conscious he knew the tongue lady was powerful to take so much power away with a punch. So in a last ditch effort Naruto side kicked the grass ninja in the jaw successfully releasing the hold the grass ninja had on him. Naruto landed on a separate tree branch trying to make it to Sakura so they could escape. However Oorochimaru quickly recovered and flash stepped in front of Naruto. With eyes wide Naruto found himself looking at a torn face of the grass shinobi revealing a green eye that was slitted with pale skin showing under what was now clearly a mask Oorochimaru then told him in his normal voice. "You are too weak to defend yourself from the cruelties of this world" while grinning and stepping closer oorochimaru continued "poor boy… you don't even realize you've been put under a spell most of your conscious life. You truly are sad but I can teach you to become strong and I can help you draw on a power unimaginable" oorochimaru looked at the boy with pity as he continues his melody. "What do you mean I've been in a spell" Naruto tried not to believe this man's words. "Why my boy most of your real memories are sealed away and some others were changed under a genjutsu spell making you believe lies."

Narutos eyes widened in shock coming to a realization that his life had been filled with unexplained coincidences. " why my dear child" Oorochimaru continued "why don't I show you the 90% of your life that's been a lie" and with that Narutos mind became a sea of agony as seals were ripped open and he saw what the Hokage, some spike white haired old man, kakashi sensei had sealed away

**Epilogue**

Hope is the worst of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets, Lies, Forgotten

**_Kyuubi Naruto speech: think of Naruto and Kyuubi speaking at the same time_**

**I recommend listening to A7X's (Avenged Sevenfold) most recent CD: nightmare on shuffle while reading this story some of the songs go really well its what I was listening to whe I wrote it hahaha.**

**SOUND NINJA NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 2: SECRETS, LIES, FORGOTTON**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing as memories and thoughts were ripped from their seals. Images of Pain, suffering, deception, and malice, he saw as far back as he could remember fire dancing before his eyes as villagers: civilian & ninja alike stalk him down and attempt to kill him.

He saw the ramen shop keeper instead of his usually cheery voice and pleasant demeanor scowl like so many others at Naruto whenever he entered his shop. He saw Iruka sensei with understanding in his eyes 'at least that didn't change' Naruto thought. He saw his life with team seven was still the same; even his grandfather figure the 3rd Hokage was still treating him like a valued person. As images danced across his memories, he could see when he was younger, trapped in an alleyway about to meet his maker at the hands of a group of twenty rioters, which included ninja of Chunin and Jonin level, an ANBU Kakashi came down from his perch killing several ninja and injuring most of the civilians as ducked kicked slashed his way through the crowd to make it to the one many wanted to kill.

He saw through drugged and blurry eyes an old man peering through a telescope when the third Hokage approached him whispered something in the old man's ear and the old 'stargazer' walked over to Naruto. Naruto remembered flinching as the bruises and gashed were still fresh on his body from yet another riot to kill the boy. Jiraiya looked pained to see the dead eyes of his student's only living relative and the flinch as he approached. "Rest easy" the old man said in a husky voice that indicated his age and bad habit for smoking. "Your pain will go away I promise" he said with what looked as a genuine smile. And with many more images and scenarios stretching far back in the young ninja's life Narutos eyes rolled back in his head and the young genin lost consciousness.

Oorochimaru having broken the seals in the young boys mind spoke into his subconious. Sakura snapping out of her shock knew she had to do something quick in order to save Naruto from Oorochimaru's clutches she quickly reach into her pouch and pulled a group of ten kunai with paper and flash bombs on them. She threw them as fast and as good aim as she possibly could know it could do little. "Only when you're ready boy now to send you a little nudge in the right direction"

The paper and flash bombs exploded and Oorochimaru seeing the seed planted successfully took Narutos heaven scroll and burned it before departing in the smoke. Sakura jumped to catch Naruto from falling and set him on the ground underneath a tree. "SASUKE! NARUTOS IN TROUBLE! HES BARELY BREATHING! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sakura knew she had to act fast so she jumped into the trees to retrieve Sasuke's unconscious form.

After finally getting Sasuke to where Naruto was she dragged them both under the roots of a mammoth tree. She began routine first aid making sure Sasuke's neck as unbroken she placed a medicine ball and a food pill into Sasuke's mouth to aid in the recovery. After she had done that she turned to Naruto who was now not breathing at all. Panicking she quickly opened his signature orange and blue jacket (how anyone could wear long sleeves in this weather as beyond her) and took off his chainmail shirt listening to his heart for signs of life. Hearing his heart that was already dangerously slow come to a complete stop she quickly pumped his chest and tried CPR blowing air into his lungs to get him breathing. Frantic now her teammate was dying she pumped harder and faster trying CPR once again. Getting no response after an agonizing hour of trying to revive her team mate, she collapsed in exhaustion tears welling up in her eyes as her friend now laid motionless dead before her eyes. Going into her pouch she pulled out a blanket that was going to be used for sleeping over the five day exam, she covering her friend's body making sure to cover his head as a sign of respect to the newly departed knucklehead. She knew other teams would still target her team even though they no longer had a scroll and one of their teammates was now dead. She quickly decided to mourn Naruto later when they were out of the exam field. She popped a food pill and an energy pill in her mouth before getting to work on traps to keep opponents away & genjutsu traps Kurenai taught her to trap any opponent that got too close.

Unaware that a man wrapped from head to toe in bandages was watching them from close by.

* * *

**The next morning**

Sakura sat dosing when Sasuke started to stir.

Feeling the presence of the kunoichi and a distinct smell of ramen in the air Sasuke didn't bother to open his eyes when he said in a weak voice "hey there is it morning already?"

Sakura woke with a start… did Sasuke say something or was that just in her dream. She dreamed that Sasuke and Naruto were fighting in an arena with thousands in attendance. Both were using jutsu and acrobatic skill she had never seen before. Having been beaten in the second round she had made Chunin with her display of skill and prowess. The match ended in a tie as Naruto slammed a spinning ball of light into Sasuke's hand that was wrapped in electricity causing an explosion that rocked the arena both of her teammates woke up after the match was called when Sasuke said something strange about the morning.

"Sakura? What time is it?" Sakura looked at Sasuke as he tried to rise, muscles locked up tight from the previous day's activities. Sakura looked over next to her and saw Naruto unmoved from where she had put him. Sakura slumped at her inability to try to explain what had happened since Sasuke was knocked out. "Sasuke" Sakura started slowly tears in her voice. "Naruto is…" but she couldn't continue knowing she would betray one of the core tenants of her duty.

The sadness in her voice made Sasuke's eyes pop wide open. He sat up quickly ignoring the pain shooting through his body. "Naruto is what?" Sasuke said concern for his best friend. He looked over to see Narutos unmoving body covered by a blanket. Shock and fear overcoming him as it dawned on him that once again he was unable to protect someone precious to him. "no" Sasuke whispered "No it… can't be. Naruto?" his shock and Sakuras tears stopped as they heard a distinct snap revealing three sound genin standing in the clearing.

The first one was standing around 5'0" tall with a crouch completely covered in bandages aside from his left eye he also wore a grey coat with the sleeve on his right hand almost touching the ground. The second was around 4'8" a young girl with long hair tied at the end stood in grey camo pants a yellow flak vest and a black tank top stood next to him. The third member stood at 5'2" with spiky brown hair, same camo pants as the girl and their mummy, a yellow short sleeve shirt left open with a black t-shirt underneath. Each member of the team had a black headband with a metal plate on it with a deformed music note on it. Identifying them from the Sound village.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped and readied their kunai in case of an attack.

"I know your hiding in there… come on out we want to fight with the one called Naruto." Said the one in the mummy costume in his deep dry voice filled with about as much malice as a gennin could muster.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other 'this was new' they both thought. 'Usually Sasuke is the one people want to fight. Why Naruto?'

As they both stepped out of the genjutsu barrier both put on looks of determination. "Narutos dead." Sakura muttered. "He died last night we don't even have a scroll anymore. So please leave"

The sound team looked incredulous not buying the story. If Oorochimaru-sama wanted them to fight him so bad why would he die so easily? "As if we believe that line of bull-shit. Wake Naruto up and bring him out here now or well just go in and kill him now" the one with the spiky hair named Zaku exclaimed.

This was the last thing Sasuke wanted to hear the thought of them defiling Narutos dead body to make sure he was dead was unconscionable. "Fuck off" Sasuke growled "even if he was alive you think that I would stand by and let you hurt my comrade?!"

Sakura nodded her agreement and brought her hastily prepared poison blade in front of her. She had prepared it last night while looking for herbs to use as food. "Well if that's the case then get ready" Kin said waiting for her opponents to strike.

Kin stood by as Zaku raised his arms towards the group of ninja prepared to strike. Sakura threw her blade at Zaku only for it to bounce of an invisible wall of sound pressure. She looked in shock as the wall moved toward her at incredible speed. "SAKURA! LOOK OUT!" Sasuke unable to activate his sharingan because of his lack of chakra pushed Sakura out of the way of the blast at the last second only to be caught in it himself. Still reeling from the attack from yesterday Sasuke was cover in cuts and scrapes only for most scabs to reopen as the shockwave hit him. Sasuke barely managed to stand as the mummy Dosu moved in front of Sasuke slamming him in the gut with his right fist as he came down with a powerful strike onto his own right forearm where the strange metal tool was Sasuke saw during the first exam. Sasuke thought the punch wasn't that hard since him and Naruto trained together often and Naruto hit much harder.

Then it hit him all at once the vibrations through the device on Dosu's arm hit him like a boulder sending him crashing into a nearby tree falling unconscious.

"SASUKE" Sakura saw Dosu almost obliterate her teammate with a single punch. While quickly using substitutions and genjutsu she landed in front of Zaku and threw a barrage of kunai that impacted in his arms and legs. Despite the pain Zaku recovered and pointed both his hands at Sakura releasing his sonic wave.

Sakura taking the brunt of the attack was knocked to the ground in front of the tree Sasuke was laying against.

Suddenly everyone notice the weather in the forest became unnaturally warm as something was happening.

* * *

**IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto woke up in a dark hallway filled with knee deep water. He struggled to his feet and started to look around. His eyes had adjusted to the light in the area and he noticed a strange sound was coming from one of the rooms off of the hallway he was in. he started walking towards the well lit room entering the doorway he saw an enormous cage filling the room the noise became louder and more defined it sounded like growling… or snoring?

Walking up to the gate he was curious because he couldn't see inside.

"**ZzZzZzZzZzZz**"

Naruto deadpanned inside of the cage was a sleeping Kyuubi spirit.

"HEY WAKE UP"

"**ZzZzZzZzZz*pop* huh?**" the Kyuubi's eyes popped open and saw Naruto inches from his cage

"**oh its only you ****_boy _****what do you want**"

Naruto felt an odd sensation as he looked into the Kyuubi's eyes… he couldn't put his finger on it but with his recent memories restored he sensed… what was it… familiarity?

"Hey Kyuubi… can I ask you a question?"

Kyuubi was amused none of his hosts had ever just started a conversation out of the blue like this without demanding he help them or give his chakra away. "**What is it Boy?**" he said 'boy' with as much distain as he could suspicious of Narutos true intentions.

"What happened to you to make you hate humans so much?" Naruto asked looking down near his feet with a depressed look on his face.

"**Why would you care about why I do anything Boy?**" Kyuubi asked filled with memories of his long life in this cruel world.

"Because.. I don't know when I saw your eyes just now they looked like the eyes the villagers give me and I've never done anything to them. AND STOP CALLING ME BOY MY NAME IS Naruto" being fed up with suspicions.

**"Hehehe. I see boy then how about we make a small deal?" **Kyuubi said with evil filing his eyes

"Tell me what it is first then I'll tell you whether or not ill accept" Naruto was aggravated now with an exaggerated pout on his face

"**Very well boy, I'll call you what your father named you and you can call me what my father named me.**" Evil was now filling the air of the dank sewer.

Shock and curiosity came over Naruto "you… you have a father?" Naruto asked in surprise?

Kyuubi deadpanned "**just.. How dumb are you? Everyone has a father! What do you think we just pop out of thin air or something?**"

Naruto came to a realization in his heart. "ok Kyuubi what is your name?"

"**My name is Kurama. Kitsune no Kurama.**"

"Ok Kurama." Naruto said with a smile "it's a deal"

Naruto became very serious all of a sudden. "Kurama… you never did answer me…. About why you hate humans so much"

"**Hmph**" Kurama taking the serious tone and acted bored with the story before suddenly having a matching expression with the young human.

"**Where to begin… I guess you could say that it first started when the first great ninja war started and I was simply controlled by Senju to do his bidding. I was not having a conversation like I am having with you… I was summoned and used like some shuriken or katana only to go back inside when the battle was over no more no less.**"

Kurama now spoke with anger "**then the was the battle for Hokage at the valley of the end a man by the name of Madra Uchiha summoned me and used his accursed eye to dominate my free will. I was then sealed inside of your ancestor Mito Uzumaki the first Hokages wife who locked me away further ruining my freedom. She told me that I was too powerful and for that reason alone I had to be locked away**"

his evil smile returned but went away just as quickly "**When she became too old to hold me I thought my freedom was close at hand but instead of freedom I was again sealed inside of Kushina Uzumaki your mother.**"

His look becoming now bitter with anger "**she went a step further with her sealing Jutsu she nailed me to a orb of her making meant to suppress me further. The seal weakened on the day of your birth I finally had this one chance to be free only for a man to come and kidnap you forcing your father to rescue you instead of focusing on the seal. But then instead of breaking free I was ripped from your mother and before I had time to react I was placed under the power of that accursed sharingan again.**"

Kurama's anger now stung the air and Naruto was forced to flinch. "**when your father broke the sharingan's control I was finally out of my cage and I had no leash. But you precious villagers kept attacking me trying to keep me in place before I could exact my revenge for my treatment. So I lashed out and started to destroy the village but right when I had an opening your father used his teleportation Jutsu to bring me to where you & Kushina were. That's when your father started the seal that latched onto me like a boil. I tried to break free but the Shinigami's grip was too strong. Seeing he was planning to seal me again I attacked him in order to save my freedom but that made the seal complete quicker and the next thing I know I'm IN A SEWER OF ALL PLACES. SO YES I HAVE CONSIDERABLE HATRED FOR YOUR KIND**"

"wait you said my father was the fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked surprised he had never heard of his parents now he knew their names and they hadn't abandoned him

"**Yes. Your father, Minato Namikaze was the one who sealed me in you.**"

"Thank you for telling me that Kurama" Naruto said with a smile. "You didn't want to be viewed as a demon or some tool devoid of emotion. I promise as soon as I know where to look how I'll find out how to change this sewer into something nicer for you how's that sound?"

"Heh you're a funny Kid Uzumaki Naruto you're full of surprises even the way your life has turned out" Kurama chuckled

Naruto scowled at the Bijuu now "Hey Kurama, you want to help me out? I want revenge on the man that caused both our suffering this masked man that controlled you and killed my parents. I also want to have enough power so none can hurt me like they did anymore"

"hehe wow kid asking me for help is a risky business… very well ill help you but first I'll give you some of my strength I sense some troubling things happening outside the ones who treated you kindly without the genjutsu"

Narutos eyes widened "Sasuke, Sakura I have to save them. Please Kurama lend me your power"

"Hmph. very well Kid I'll lend you my strength. Be forewarned I am a beast of pure malice if you use my power your feelings to protect will fade and will be replaced with just the urge to destroy your enemies… in the future I will train you to control my power and together well change the way the world sees us"

"ok Kurama I understand just give me enough for this next fight so I don't become completely overcome and attack my comrades" Naruto braced himself already feeling the effects from Kurama's power washing over him in the enclosed space.

* * *

**Outside**

The entire forest clearing was a mess. Kin was on the ground with blood dripping from her mouth Ino possessed her in order for the sound team to give up not knowing they don't play by leaf ninja's rules and would actually kill their comrades if given the chance. Chouji was lying by a tree in a daze after spinning with his attack for more than three minutes. Rock Lee was lying next to what looked like tree roots with blood dripping from his ears. Dosu and Zaku were standing in a defensive position in the clearing facing two recent arrivals Neji Huuga & Tenten. Sasuke had regained consciousness and was being treated by Sakura who was battered by Zaku during their fight. Sakura was covered in cuts and bruises blood dripping on her body from her head when Dosu spoke up "these leaf village brats keep crawling out of the woods like cockroaches"

With that Zaku aimed his hands toward the trees "yea you cockroaches want to come down here and play with us?" Dosu and Zaku started chuckling at their comment but quickly stopped when they felt a surge of chakra that felt like it had enough evil and malevolence to destroy them easily enough it would be like snapping a toothpick.

That's when they all heard it someone else was laughing it was a sinister dark little chuckle that turned into uncontrollable laughter. That's when Naruto stepped forward out of the genjutsu wreathed in a blood red aura he had a twisted smile on his face "**_Why so serious?_**" Naruto asked in a sickly sweet tone. "**_don't you think it's funny anymore to pick on my comrades?.. Well I guess I'll ask this once then Sakura Sasuke who hurt you? Was it the leaf or the sound?_**"

Sakura sat stunned as did everyone else except for team 10 who dove for cover in the bushes out of the clearing. Sakura suprised and relieved that her freind want dead was about to shout for joy but stopped when seeing his aura "N-Naruto? How did you?"

"**_Answer me who did this to you?_**"

"That would be me" an unflinching Zaku said with pride and raised his hands again in order to kill team 7 once and for all.

"**[ZANKūKYOKUHA]" **Zaku shouted as he sent a wall of sharp air toward the three targeted ninja.

"No Zaku don't!" Dosu was frantic his partner didn't sense the killing intent coming from the young blonde standing in front of him

Naruto gave a slight grin at the Gennin's stupidity. With little more effort than breathing Naruto flashstepped grabbing both his teammates & rock lee and setting them near where Neji and Tenten were standing within the blink of an eye. Zaku, proud of his accomplishment, smiled back at Dosu who looked on in horror as Naruto, smiling even more than before flashstepped once again grabbing both of Zakus wrists twisting violently. With an audible *SNAP… *SNAP Zaku began screaming in pain as both of his wrists were now broken. While still in shock Zakus arms were wrenched back behind him looking back Naruto was now smiling openly baring his elongated canine teeth and his other features taking a Kyuubi quality. Zaku started to plead with the monster that had hold of his arms. Naruto twisted yet again and Zaku was on the ground face first in pain with the jinchuriki still holding both wrists wide eyed now with a full smile across his face drinking in the fear the gennin was supplying.

Stomping on Zakus left shoulder blade Naruto started to pull with his left arm Zaku was now writhing helplessly in pain. The other Gennin were shocked in this sudden cruelty coming from their friend they knew about the abuse that he received from the villagers but he had always kept a happy (& hyper) demeanor.

With a loud *SNAP…. *POP Zakus left shoulder blade broke under the pressure and his arm became dislocated. Quickly tiring of the torture he was inflicting Naruto decided to end his fun moving his left foot beside Zakus body and placing his right foot along Zakus spine and wrenched Zakus right arm then punched him in the upper arm right below the elbow. Hearing a satisfying *CRACK *CRACK *SNAP he knew both of the Gennin's bones in his upper arms and his humorous bone were now broken he had hoped to have popped Zakus elbow out of joint with that last punch.

Zaku let out a scream that made Sakura have to hold back her vomit. Passing out from the pain Naruto finally let go of Zaku.

**_"Haha looks like you're the last fucker standing mummy man." _**Naruto said with a psychotic smile now dominating his features.

Sakura was now stricken "What did that man do to Naruto? You said that you were instructed to by him to attack Naruto!"

Scared out of his mind Dosu shakily stated "I have no idea what my lord was thinking he merely told us to seek Naruto out. P-Please take this scroll let us leave"

Naruto looked at his feet the shadow from his hair covering most of his face as if in deep contemplation. After a few moments Naruto looked up with his eyes closed mouth in a serious position. Then with a smile his eyes popped open to reveal two glowing orbs that shown a blood red color with his pupils narrowed with that he simply stated "**_no"_**

"NOOOO. Please stop. Don't give in!" Sakura screamed as she took Naruto and hugged him from behind trying to settle his murderous intent. Naruto glared at Sakura but did not move.

While Sakura had Naruto in a gentle grip Dosu carefully set his Earth scroll down and slowly walked to Kin who by now was rendered unconscious by Ino's technique after she left her body. Dosu picked her up and made his way to Zaku and picked him up too. Dosu looked at Naruto then to Sakura "you are indeed strong Naruto too strong for my team to take on right now…" after a moment of gathering his courage "when we meet again on the battle field it WILL be to the death but today is not that day." He then glanced at Sakura again and merely stated "thank you." Before the three vanished into smoke.

Sakura realizing she had been hugging Naruto for too long let go and stepped back with a slight blush on her cheeks.

After tending to everyone's wounds (& Sakura's hair) the three Leaf teams went their separate ways everyone except Naruto seeming to be glad the trauma was over.

Naruto had now acknowledged what had happened this 'Oorochimaru' had altered the seal somehow making it more difficult to fight so he had to rely on Kurama's chakra. With someone that skilled helping him by unlocking his true memories and effectively introducing him and Kurama he knew he had a shot at getting some specialized training of some sort. Naruto began contemplating on how to locate him once again. But that would have to wait on the chunin exams.

For once in his short life Naruto finally had direction he was no longer a helpless leaf blowing in the wind. He had a goal to become strong enough to have peoples fear & respect whether they wanted to give it or not.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell"

"Often the fear on one evil leads us to one worse."

"Superbia, invidia ed avarizia sono Le tre faville che hanno i cori accesi."

* * *

**ok so thats chapter 2 id like to get your opionions so far before i decied what to do next. im planning on writing on the prelims i dont know if ill focus a whole chapter on it since as im guessing you see this as close to cannon as possible only um switching naruto and sasukes roles and making sakura a bit more usefull but.. not by much hehe**

**also suggestions on narutos training during the month off im going to forego Jiraya for obvious reasons and sasuke is still training with kakashi. **

**so naruto is left with training with Oorchimarus Tokubetstu Jonin disguise, Kabuto Yakushi, Kurama or a combination of the previous three!**

**so im looking forward to your suggestions and overall comments and hope this has been entertaining for you ill wait about a full week to start working on chapter 3 so i can look over your suggestions.**

**as for relationships... im no good at that but if i had to say for sure i may introduce Fu as she is running from her villiage and stumbles into Orrochimarus hideout. or someone but at this point there will probably not be a pairing**


	3. Lost & Found?

**Ok ok ok I know I said I was going to wait a week before I started chapter three but my creative itch is going nuts.**

**That being said I wanted to answer a few statements that are popping up.**

**In my last chapter I had {"announced"} that I {"may"} introduce a possible pairing. Basically what I'm going for is dark"ish"/sadistic Naruto & I probably won't have Naruto be in a relationship (cause I suck at that) unless I have him trip and fall into one. I'm writing this off the cuff after the "Naruto" retrieval arc $#i+ will indeed hit the fan….fiction story**

**Now let me also point out that this will be as close to cannon as possible so those who die in the story will most likely die. Unless they aren't important. Then I'll kill 'em Hehehe**

**With that said let's start chapt. 3**

**Chapter three: Lost & Found?**

Team seven had been on the run for three days after the rookie nine separated they had one full day left up until noon the next day to find a heaven scroll and finish the exam. Narutos was at 100% after a full day with no fighting. Sasuke and Sakura had just gotten to about 87% by today.

Mostly they were trying to find any teams now that this was the final day. Once day break rose the next day they had until noon so more and more teams were dropping out of the exams, due to defeat or death. So with the few remaining teams out there team seven was getting annoyed with the lack of teams left in the 44th battle zone.

Naruto and Sasuke were fishing in a nearby creek and had caught about six medium sized fish. Sakura was helping by gathering firewood that they would need.

Sasuke had become increasingly worried after hearing what happened to his best friend a few days before. It had taken a while but the barriers Sasuke built to keep the pain of loss away were blasted down by his crazy blonde friend. But since Sakura had told him what the grass ninja did to Naruto after Sasuke passed out he couldn't believe that he attacked Naruto with what appeared was a jab to the stomach and then used a form a genjutsu that caused Naruto to scream in anguish and pain but simply left just like that after burning the Heaven scroll.

He couldn't make it click and when he asked Naruto about it an hour later he glared at Sasuke and said something like "you should know."

Naruto was unaware that his sensei and the Sandaime Hokage had a similar genjutsu to have the other members of team seven just see unjustifiable glares cast at Naruto.

Sasuke was concerned about his friend about the incident in the clearing. He had never seen that level of bloodlust come from anyone except Zabuza when he fought Kakashi.

When Naruto finally calmed down that day he took on a new expression it looked like a deep sadness mixed with… hate? No it was deeper than that sure there was hate there but the look was more like… determination. Sasuke remembered the last time he saw that look, it was his brother's eyes the morning before Itachi wiped out his entire clan. His memory was then turned to that night and Itachi's words echoed in Sasukes head for a while.

"Foolish little brother, I almost pity you. You're not even worth killing. If you wish to kill me one day foster you hatred for me and despise me then only after you take the life of your best friend you will have the same eyes as me. Only then will you be able to kill me."

He had read what the sacred Uchiha shine had said with his stage two sharingan about awakening the locked power of their family's eyes. He also decided that same day he would never get that power by killing his best friend like Itachi did. He was going to kill Itachi, he was an avenger after all, but he would rely on his team to help him get to the point where he could finally lay his family's souls to rest and work on the second stage of his goal, rebuilding his clan he knew what that would take but Sasuke didn't like girls who fell all over him he wanted a girl to like him the way his mother liked his father.

He was concerned that Naruto may be taking a similar path Itachi was, 'seeing' how the villagers stared at him with malice as if Naruto himself had taken something precious to them. He would talk to him about this but not now it would have to wait until the chunin exams were done.

As the two boys carried their bounty of fish back to Sakura they notice a young man with grey hair and glasses he was wearing a short sleeve grey shirt over a grey sleeveless battle shirt he had elbow length arm gauntlets and had purple shinobi pants he had a cream sash over his midsection and had blue shinobi sandals to complete his outfit. He was holding sakura's hand by the camp almost looked like he was stopping her from getting away. The two instantly dropped their breakfast and charged at the man weapons ready.

Without batting an eye at the two threats rapidly approaching he waved and tried to look as friendly as possible. "Hello Sasuke Naruto you should really keep a better eye on your teammate she almost opened the scroll"

This stopped them in their tracks as they both started glaring daggers at a sheepish looking Sakura.

**A short while later**

"I see that's what you were doing" Sasuke had listed intently for any sign of deception coming from Kabuto Yakushi. Seeing none he relaxed his guard and started reprimanding Sakura for her stupidity while Naruto just stared at the flames deep in thought with the mask of grim determination with heavy thought mixed in. "Quite a group you have eh Naruto" Kabuto had been munching on a single fish after the rest of the team had two except Sakura, she was still on her diet.

"Yes we always seem to get into trouble don't we?" Naruto said without lifting his expression. "I've seen that look before. You think you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." Kabuto was now sitting right next to Naruto talking quietly enough not to be overheard by the two arguing over how stupid it was to break the rules as that was Kakashi's first half of his first lesson to them as team seven.

"I know your seeking power and I can help you if you want…"

Naruto now raised an eyebrow thinking this was ludicrous taking advice from someone who failed the chunin exam six times now. "….and you failed the exam how many times now?"

Kabuto smirked at this "hehe you got me but I know something you probably don't know. I heard about you little escapade with the sealing scroll when you first made gennin if you're that good I know you can get back in there and get to the good stuff. Mainly the fourth Hokages family scrolls."

Naruto perked up at this if he could get his hands on his family's legendary ninjustu and sealing arts he could become powerful enough to never let an injustice of a childhood he had growing up

"Not many ninja can get past the old man's guard but you've done it a couple of times now. If you pass this test I'll tell you exactly where to find them and how to copy them so you can train with some very powerful Jutsu. You can probably do these since you already know Kage Bunshin. Right?"

"What's in it for you?" Naruto asked. Since his real memories came out Naruto became suspicious of everything everyone did and what their true motives are. "You want the scrolls after I'm done with them or something like that?"

Now speaking loudly enough that the others could hear "oh no I wouldn't have any use for that! I just uh…" now Kabuto scratched the back of his head in mock embarrassment. "I actually just need to stick with you guys do I can make it to the tower safely"

"You see I got separated from my group and the end to an exam is a popular hiding spot for ninja. Because that's where all of the teams end up so if you act as my guards ill help you guys get the scroll you're looking for. Deal?"

Naruto picked up on his meaning and simply nodded returning to his staring and determined look.

"ok fine then it's a deal" Sasuke knew they needed a scroll and four on three sounded like pretty good odds to him even if it was his seventh time Kabuto knew more about the chunin exams then the rest of the team put together.

"ok we should probably get moving this camp fire will bring out more than just animals" he said that with a smile noticing Oboro sitting in a tree a few hundred meters away before he ran out of sight.

With that the four gennin jumped to the nearest tree and started the long and careful task of moving to the center of the battle zone.

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

When the unlikely team had heard tales of Kabuto's experiences with the Chunin exams and about collectors and other types of ninja they would most likely encounter they grew hesitant.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to find weaknesses fairly quickly and with experience and skill on our side I'm sure we'll be able to handle ourselves." Naruto had noticed the smell of blood in the air earlier and also smelled the same particular scent in his kunai pouch and grinned in satisfaction remembering the first day with the foolish gennin that had attacked his team.

Then he remembered 'smell' just another thing that Kurama had helped him with when he was "dead". Kurama had been adjusting Narutos body to work better which put Naruto in a comatose state to the point of stopping his heart. Naruto spent the past two days testing his new abilities mostly his senses were increased at an alarming rate he could see mice and other rodents over 200 feet away. His smell wasn't as impressive as Kiba's but he could smell animals marking their territory, hunting and nesting as well as certain flora that were not within normal human range. His strength, stamina, and agility also increased as his landings on tree branches turned more cat like. His ears were sharper and had heard Sasuke voice his concern with Sakura over him even though they were 50 feet away and whispering he was practicing he could adjust his senses depending on what he wanted and Naruto was just getting to the point where he didn't need to spend all of his focus just to dull his smell or hearing or reign his eyes in to something close by.

Naruto had realized the importance of this his first day; he was running into trees, cringing in pain when his team would talk to him in normal tones, nearly dropping into dry heaving as a skunk sprayed a nearby animal, snapping trees in half after kicking off of them. It took two full days but he was just now getting the hang of the sudden burst of upgrades to his body.

"Don't get too cocky" Sakura said "remember what happened our first day all three of us couldn't even touch that grass gennin"

"yea, yea" Naruto didn't like the lack of confidence Sakura had in him and that just reminded him more of the world outside of this training zone where people wanted to kill him not because he was an enemy ninja but because he was a reminder of an attack he had no part in. he steeled his emotions once again and tried to locate any enemy ninja.

They had been walking awhile now and Kabuto was leading the way Naruto heard a distinctive *SNAP and threw a kunai in the direction of the sound.

Everyone deadpanned at the sight of a centipede the size of the anaconda Naruto told them about earlier, tying to crawl up a tree with a kunai buried deep in its head.

"That… is so… gross" the group said in unison trying to hold their lunch in. it was extremely difficult seeing green goo from the wound and legs still twitching before it died.

They continued walking until nightfall everyone was on their last legs as Sakura was the first to collapse with exhaustion from the trek. "It feels like we've been walking forever why doesn't the tower look any closer than it did five hours ago?"

"It's because we've been walking in circles someone is playing games with us, look familiar?" Kabuto pointed at a tree behind him and Sakura gasped.

"Genjutsu" Sasuke surmised

"Looks like it someone has been trying to exhaust us with a trap and we stumbled into it" Kabuto said fixing his glasses.

Dropping into a ready stance the team of four noticed an army of ninja dressed in tan jumpsuits some had wrappings over both of their eyes some had just one eye covered and some had both eyes open, all of them had a snorkel gas mask appliance over his face. "Surrender you scroll" various members of the army of clones were chanting.

Naruto smirked "hehe this should be easy"

Sakura was shocked "what do you mean? There's an army of shadow clones!"

Sasuke activated his sharingan and smirked as well "nah it's just regular clones no substance these are meant as a distraction while the three wait till we tire out to move in."

"I see then." Kabuto said as he readjusted his glasses again. "Then I say some of us pretend to fall for the distraction as one of us sneaks off and finds the group and forces them into the clearing and disrupts the Jutsu"

"I'll go" Naruto said his eyes grew wide with excitement.

"No Sasuke should go he can sneak up on them better with his sharingan." Sakura was trying to keep Narutos clear bloodlust in check.

"**_No fucking way. These are the same guys who jumped me while I was taking a piss. I'm going to go take 'em down I'll send a shadow clone to help with the distraction._**" Narutos eyes turned blood read again and his birthmark on his cheeks started to look rabid. His smile grew as did his canines. He crossed his fingers and whispered with wild excitement **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**.

With that a clone appeared waved at the rest of the team to follow and charged ahead letting a battle cry loose on the field. Sakura stayed a bit back and began raining her signature cherry blossom kunai with tiny explosive and flash tags attacked to the area in front of her. While Sasuke jumped into the fray with kicks and punches as well as kunai throws as well. "Come on well take you all on!' Sasuke smirked trying to sound overconfident to this 'army" of ninja before them. Narutos clone was like the harbinger of chaos throwing punches and kicks and head butts, Kabuto joined in on the fun slashing and hacking with his Kunai. This went on for about ten minutes when all of the sudden a bloodletting scream was heard and a 3rd of the ninjas melted back into the ground.

**IN THE TREES FIFTY FEET AWAY**

"Hmph. That was easy." Naruto let go of the twisted corpse that was in his hands Oboro looked shocked and Mubi did as well as their teammates lifeless form fell through the trees landing on the ground with a sickening ***CRUNCH**

Naruto looked at the two other gennin with boredom in his eyes "If he wasn't dead before he sure is now." As he looked at the two rain gennin he couldn't help but start to laugh when they looked at each other quizzical. Naruto just kept snickering and pointed at their feet both looked down and saw small puddles underneath them.

Naruto stopped laughing so suddenly both gennin recoiled and looked up to see Naruto glaring at them. Desperate to get away both ninja jumped backwards into a clearing.

Sasuke saw two rain village gennin jump into the clearing by now all the clones had disappeared. Sasuke threw four kunai at then imbedding the blades into their shoulders and back. With a roar Naruto flew out of the trees at them killing intent permeating the area. Kabuto flash stepped in front of Naruto and gave him a look that said not here. Both rain ninja bowed so low to the ground their heads almost looked like they were buried. "H-here t-t-take our heaven scroll p-please l-let us l-live." Naruto just sighed at the weak brats in front of him sickened at their sudden change in attitude.

Sasuke walked up and grabbed the scroll and put it in his pouch. Kabuto yelled at the trembling forms in front of him "now get outta here. Beat it." they did not need to be told twice. Now that team seven had both scrolls they could just rush to the entrance while still trying to avoid ambushes. As they started towards the finish line the sun started to peak up above the tree tops.

About an hour later all four gennin stood by the entrance to team sevens door. Saying their goodbyes Kabuto's team joined up and left with Kabuto towards their own door.

**LATER IN THE PRELIMINARY EXAM ARENA**

The Gennin who passed stage two were all standing in line they were: the sound team consisting of Dosu, Zaku & Kin. The sand village team Temari, Kankuro, & Gaara. Team Gai who had Rock Lee, Tenten, & Neji Huuga. Team seven who had Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, & Naruto Uzumaki. Team eight who had Ino Yaminaca, Chouji Akamichi, & Shikamaru Nara. Team ten who had Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, & Hinata Huuga. Lastly there was the team Kabuto was on consisting of Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akadō, & Misumi Tsurugi.

"I see your team didn't do too bad kakashi, they must have gotten real lucky. Of course with _my_ team still around _your_ team is doomed to failure. After all what matters on the next test is ability and we've got you far outclassed. I guess a apart of growing up learning to deal with heartbreak eh Kakashi? He-he-heh" Maito Gai was smirking at his longtime rival trying to get him to respond to a verbal jab.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi gave Gai a puzzled look. Secretly grinning at what was sure to be Gai's reaction to his 'boredom' at what his friend and rival had to say

"ARGGG you make me so mad Kakashi why do you have to act so cooolll?!" it was Gai's turn to cry now the mythical green beast of Konohana was clutching his head in frustration as tears ran down his face

While basic instructions were given Sakura was trying to decide whether or not to tell the proctor of the exam about Naruto 'Dying' in the Forest of Death a few days earlier.

"Just tell what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me" Gaara stood with his cold expression. He wanted to attack somebody and being cooped up in a tower full of shinobi was grating on the insomniac. His black battle attire was as unmoving as the gourd on his back many wondered how heavy it was or if it was full & what was in it. His messy red hair left a gap over a symbol that looked like a scar. It was Kanji for "Love" Naruto was particularly curious at this because for someone who looked like he never experience love he had it tattooed on his forehead. His teal soulless eyes set with black markings showing lack of sleep under bowless eyes.

"Hey Sasuke you think we could get Rock lee to let Gaara have some of his eyebrows? Looks like he may need them." Naruto and Sasuke both grinned stupidly at this. both had clearly notice Gaara had no eyebrows at all while Rock lee had enough for three people.

Sasuke was relieved that his best friend was coming back around, he was worried that he would lose Naruto to the path of power his brother had taken.

"-he world of the shinobi that is friendship" the third Hokage was finishing his remarks.

"The third exam is a fight with the pride of your village and your life on the line. I will now explain what the details of the exam are"

At that moment a Tokubetsu Jōnin knelt in front of the Hokage and spoke. "Lord Hokage allow me, Hayate Gekkō to explain the third exam."

"Very well" the third Hokage took another puff on his signature pipe

"There is something I need all of you *cough-*cough to do before we start the third exam" as he stood and turned around the Gennin were shocked and slightly deadpanned at the sight of the sickly Jōnin that stood before them. His eyes were baggy and his voice was raspy as if he had been fighting off bronchitis for the past few weeks.

"Uh… we need to have a preliminary exam before we… start the real one."

"A what?" Sakura said trying to process what this would mean

"A preliminary?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. A preliminary exam was quite possibly the last thing he would want to do today

"Uh… well… you see… the first and second exams may have been too easy. The fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here."

Naruto had pain and rage flash through his features before steeling himself again. Another one who had underestimated him. *sigh 'would I ever not be underestimated in my life?' although it had worked wonders on the second stage his team was a "rookie" team so many stupid teams like the ones they got the scroll from had been targeting them. Allowing him to press his advantage like with the sound & rain teams. With that thought Naruto looked over to the sound team where Zaku had two full arm casts that held his shattered arms. Zaku had been staring at Naruto with eyes full of hate then when Naruto looked at him his glare intensified. 'Hehehe' Naruto had never seen that kind of look before it was one of utter hatred not like the ones the villagers gave him this was a look that said 'I'll get you next time' and Naruto grew excited about the chance of finishing off the poor fool. With a smile and a wink Naruto turned back to the Tokubetsu Jōnin who continued, as Dosu & kin were fighting to keep Zaku in place.

Over the hushed cursing and fighting among the sound team Hayate continued his explanation "According to the rules of the chunin exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage, In order to reduce the number of candidates remaining. At this stage we have to speed things up a bit, as lord Hokage said there will be a lot of important people attending and we want to be sure that they will only see the best."

"so if any of you feel like you are not in top physical condition now is the time to-" Hayate broke down into a coughing fit that lasted about a minute.

'Talk about not being in top physical condition good grief' Ino was peeved about there being preliminary exams after a five day stint in the woods fighting for their lives.

"*ehem sorry about that now as I was saying if any of you don't feel up to this now's the time to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately"

"Man what a drag." Shikamaru was even more depressed now that he learned that it was taking place right then.

"Oh yeah the winners will be decided on one on kombat sudden death."

With a twisted smile Narutos features took a slight turn but then the seal on his stomach acted up. He had used too much of Kurama's power and he was feeling the effects as he grimaced in pain.

"Naruto listen you have to quit." Sakura's words jarred him and he turned towards her with a fierce glare. "You've been acting off since that grass ninja attacked you" she voiced concern he tried to see her true meaning it looked as if she was actually concerned for him but that couldn't be true she was one of the people who used his 'dead last' nickname the most in his academy days. She probably had low expectations of him anyways.

His glare deepened at her but Sasuke interrupted "leave it alone Sakura. Were all beat up at the moment"

"No, I saw you die I felt your heart stop beating I tried to revive you for the longest time I still don't even know if you're a hallucination or not." She started to cry and Naruto arched one of his eyebrows. "Please I don't want you to die again… not so soon… if you won't quit I'll tell the proctor and maybe he'l….."

Naruto gritted his teeth and his glare intensified "Don't you **_fucking _**dare"

Then everyone caught sight of Kabuto raising his hand. "ok, you got me, I'm out"

"uh… *Cough Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf right? ok you can go ahead and step back. Anyone else?" Hayate coughed some more

"Kabuto?! You can't quit!" Naruto was shocked one of the few people willing to help him would just bail like that.  
"Oh Naruto I'm sorry I'm just too beat up ever since orientation I've had no hearing in my left ear at all. And now to have to put my life on the line, to fight again, right away without a break? I can't do it" and with a wave Kabuto turned to leave as one of his team stopped him whispering in his ear. Then with a smile and a nod Kabuto left towards the exit

'Sorry Naruto, sorry Sasuke wish I could stick around just a little bit longer. But if I did that the old me might get stirred up, can't have that might blow my cover wouldn't be much use as a spy after that. Besides I've already done my job. With you here looking after things you don't need me do you lord oorochimaru? Guess I'll just have to save my fun for later until we meet again Naruto. And of course, you too Sasuke' Kabuto was smirking after another year of successful Intel gathering on potential chunin throughout the villages.

"Now then does anyone else *COUGH wants to quit?" As Hayate spoke Sakura tried one last attempt to stop Naruto from killing himself.

When Naruto grabbed her hand this time inches from her face "I said. Don't… you… **_FUCKING_**… dare say anything to anyone about what happened" he didn't want his memories to be sealed again they spurred him to be greater than his previous dream of just getting respect as Hokage with these memories he could strive to be strong by whatever tools he deemed valuable. This reminded him once he got out of this forest he would have to hunt down Kabuto to get the location of his family's scrolls.

Sasuke calmly put a hand on Narutos shoulder not wanting to antagonize him further he simply said Naruto ease up, Sakura I thought I said to leave it alone jeez." Naruto let go of sakura's hand and Sakura just stood there unable to speak knowing she would burst into tears.

"the reason I'm here is not for a mere exam it is a stepping stone I want to fight the best so I can prove to myself that I can be the best." Narutos look from the past few days returned more anger than sadness in his features this time.

Sasuke didn't like where this was going "Hey ease up Naruto she just doesn't want to tee you tear yourself to pieces after what she witnessed the other da-""Sasuke" Narutos stare shifted to look Sasuke right in the eye and he continued with a grin.

"I consider you the best right now so I hope we meet in the final exams so everyone can see us fight together so the villagers and shinobi leaders will know the names of Sasuke and Naruto not as member of the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans but as shinobi. As equals." Sasuke was taken aback he always though Naruto hated his guts because he had a family and Naruto didn't.

"Alright then well now begin the preliminary round. Again this is one on one kombat this is not an exercise the matches **will** be fought at full battle intensity there are twenty of you remaining so at the end of the exam there can be at most ten of you who go onto the final exam. As for the rules there are none it's a fight until you concede defeat however if I see a match get out of hand I'll stop the fight in order to save as many lives as possible. And now let's see what fate has chosen for you" as Hayate was explaining the exam a panel was moved revealing a screen that suddenly was randomly shuffling through the names of the remaining contestants the names sped by each other and stopped on two names. "Uchiha Sasuke & Akadō Yoroi please remain the rest of you please see your way to the *COUGH balcony on either side of the arena."

'hehe didn't waste any time did they' Sasuke told himself he wouldn't waste sharingan in a preliminary match and this guy didn't look like much he had the exact same outfit as Kabuto had small sunglasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. His face was mostly covered by a loose flowing mask same color and fabric as the rest of his outfit.

"*COUGH well then if you're ready… begin."

**_(A.N: I think listening to Asylum by Disturbed or Crawl by Red should get you in the mood for this fight.)_**

"Oh I'm more than ready" Yoroi weaved the ram sign to build chakra while making it flow into his hands.

"So am I." Sasuke took up his taijutsu stance with a lax approach neither focus on offence or defense so he could switch to either as the two stared each other down the both reached down Sasuke to his kunai holster on his right leg and Yoroi to his pouch.

Sasuke decided to go defensive to get Yoroi to lower his guard. Yoroi proceeded to throw three shuriken at Sasukes head Sasuke blocked them with his kunai and pretended to fall face first on the ground. Yoroi seizing the 'opportunity' came straight towards Sasuke, seeing what was coming he quickly rolled to the side as Yoroi's straight fist met the cement flooring with a *CRACK as cement parted by the ninjas chakra reinforced hands. Sasuke seeing opportunity knocking he refused to not answer the door. With his palm as his anchor he twisted like a top using the momentum to kick Yoroi's legs out from under him. Sasuke grabbed Yoroi's left wrist and pulled him to the ground while wrapping his legs around Yoroi's arm feet digging into Yoroi's chest in an arm breaker maneuver Yoroi showed concern but quickly recovered clutching Sasukes chest allowing his technique to take hold. Sasuke feeling his chakra being pulled out of him at an alarming rate lifted his leg up and brought it down on Yoroi's face causing the purple clad gennin to clutch his nose with his free hand. With Yoroi's grip loosened Sasuke rolled up onto his shoulders and grunted as he back flipped from the prone position. Yoroi not wanting Sasuke to gain an advantage jumped to his feet and rushed Sasuke only to be met with a wall of flames **[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu].** Yoroi quickly backpedalled and dodged the fire only to see out of the corner of his eye a demon wind shuriken flying straight for him Yoroi jumped knowing the shadow shuriken technique where if a receiver was unlucky enough to duck the visible blade he would be impaled by a second that was hidden by the first.

"Hmph good eye" Yoroi didn't know what direction the voice came from only he needed to get out of the air fast.

Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the spine crashing him head first into the floor of the balcony that stuck out a few yards from the wall. Spinning like a pinwheel, dizzy and nursing a headache Yoroi managed to get his bearings and flipped midair to land feet first on the wall. Only to be met with an exploding tag that started to spark jumping for safety before he could get caught in the explosion Yoroi flipped midair once again and landed in the center of the arena. Calming himself he used his experience to help him now when he heard Sasuke run up from behind him Yoroi turned and grabbed Sasuke by the forehead slamming him into the ground causing the ground to crack. While draining Sasukes chakra Yoroi pressed the advantage and kept slamming Sasukes head into the concrete.

"Get...*urg off me" Sasuke kicked Yoroi in the chest and once again back flipped catching his foot on Yoroi's chin as he went. Yoroi landed on the ground panting checking his jaw for any sign of damage to the bone or structure itself.

"Grrr SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HUH?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS! QUIT CLOWNING AROUND AND FINISH THIS GUY OFF!" Naruto seeing his teammate struggling to his feet troubled him surely Sasuke was stronger than this

"Grr shut up Naruto Kami!" Sasuke felt like he had been shooting **[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]** for the past four hours. He had to end this now but what did he have. he was looking at Naruto in the balcony area and to his right all he could see was green… and a bowl cut… and bushy eyebrows? That's it! Sasuke waited till Yoroi charged again and sent chakra to his feet with a burst of speed Sasuke got right in front of Yoroi and crouched using his right hand and foot to steady himself with an audible *CRACK he kicked Yoroi in the chin so hard Yoroi left the ground sailing roughly 20 feet into the air.

**[Kage Buyō]**Sasuke was flying right alongside of his adversary facing his back used a half ram sign to get his measurements right as he poked Yoroi in the back. With a swift swing of his left leg Sasuke meant to hit Yoroi right in the kidney but Yoroi blocked with his left elbow hearing it pop under the pressure. Sasuke then spun in midair and with the added power with a swing of his right hand he backhanded Yoroi in the Jaw breaking it with another audible *CRACK. While still spinning Sasuke followed up with a hook shot straight to Yoroi's diaphragm causing Yoroi to gasp for air. Before he could get the air back in his lungs he landed on the concrete with enough force to break a few ribs. Following up for the last shot as Yoroi bounced 3 inches off the ground Sasuke spun once again and brought his left foot straight out he cried **[Shishi Rendan]** slamming his foot into the Gennin's sternum with a loud *CRACK 3 more broken ribs and a punctured lung Sasuke rolled backwards into a standing position ready to follow up when

"Well this one's had it…*COUGH the winner by knockout Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate motioned to Sasuke with his left hand towards the winner.  
"WAY TO GO SASUKE THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" Naruto yelled causing Sasuke to smirk at him before flash stepping to his team. "just make sure you win your match too… baka" the rest of team seven chuckled while Naruto put on an exaggerated pout in jest"

"*COUGH now onto the next match let's see if fate shines today." As the names rolled and stopped there were 4 audible sighs one in disappointment. Sasuke caught sakura's eye as Naruto was the one who sighed in disappointment. They both knew that Naruto would have loved to finish off the opponent who couldn't hold a candle to him with both arms let alone having no arms. They looked over and saw Shino Aburame with despite only seeing his nose eyebrow and hair looked disappointed he wouldn't be adequately challenged.

When Shino and Zaku made it to the center of the fighting zone Hayate spoke "very good now if your both ready then well begin…" much to the Gennin's surprise he did not ask if Zaku was sure he wanted to participate with no arms.

Shino in his cryptic speech pattern began "if you fight me you won't be able to recover. Forfeit and withdraw"

With that statement sinking in Zaku started to move his left arm "hey well what do ya know can move this one"

**_(A.N: I think listening to Confession by Red should get you in the mood for this fight maybe it's a short song Haha.)_**

"One good arm is more than enough to beat you" Zaku rushed Shino and threw a wild left hook which Shino blocked with his right arm easily.

"You couldn't beat me using both of your arms." Shino was mainly bored at this point he wasn't particularly good at taijutsu and he was already beating the sound gennin with it.

"oh yeah try this **[ZANKūKYOKUHA]**" a wave of sound burst from Zakus hand sending Shino flying ten feet and raising a cloud of dust in the process. "Haha fool had enough-" Zakus taunt ended when he saw Shino rise from the cloud of dust. "There's just no w-" his disbelief was also interrupted by the sound of small scratching.

Shino's bugs had started to exit his body through several pores and were spreading around in preparation for an attack.

"Great that's real creepy what now?" the sound just became louder and Zaku turned to see a large swarm coming up behind him.

"They're a rare species of parasitic beetle that attack their prey in a swarm draining its chakra and army this size will suck you dry in a minute. Your only intelligent would be to forfeit the match but maybe I'm overestimating you. You can't fight two opponents at once you only have one arm if you use it to fend me off my friends will eat you alive if you use it to block them that leave me on your blind side. Either way your defeat is certain and unpleasant. It wise to always have an ace in the hole"

Orochimaru's words echoed in Zakus head 'come with me boy and I will make you strong.' "THAT'S IT NEVER AGAIN" Zaku angrily pointed his good arm at Shino while all of a sudden with a grimace in pain he snapped his other arm to face the beetles.

"Like you said always have an ace in the hole" Zaku smiled through the pain and an audible *CRACK was heard as he forced open both palms in preparation for his attack.

"NOW YOUR MINE [ZANKūKYO-" *BOOM everyone stared in shock as Zaku's entire right arm blew off of his body and his left arm erupted in a similar fashion holes bursting through the skin as Zakus arms failed him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH MY ARMS WHATS WRONG WITH THEM?!" as he looked down at his remaining arm he saw beetles covering most of it and clogging the holes used for his Jutsu. "When did-?"

Shino flashstepped behind Zaku. "When I was giving you my advice earlier I was just distracting you while I sent my friends to plug up those bothersome wind holes in your hands both of them to be safe." Shino smiled with his voice "you see while an ace in the hole is indeed good… to aces are better." The backhand came across Zakus head so swiftly he almost broke his neck while he bounced and skidded on the ground near the proctor blood and marrow now littering the arena field.

Shino moved menacingly to the now unconscious Zaku and the proctor simply stated "The winner of this match, Aburame Shino." this brought on cheers from the Konoha gennin… and Gai.

"Could the next participants please come down. Sabaku no Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi."

**_(A.N. for this match I think ill recommend moonlight sonata to let an air of creepiness and death enter =D)_**

Kankuro walked down the steps not in any particular hurry with something wrapped on his back with a smile on his face.

"I'm not like Yoroi I don't get careless even if my opponent is a kid. A word of advice once I go into my Jutsu give up quick if you do ill promise to make it short and painless."

Kankuro just kept smiling "I can guarantee that whatever you do it may be quick but it most certainly will be painful" realizing the wraps on his shoulders he grabbed what looks like hair on top of the object standing it on the ground.

"Alright if you're ready let the third match begin." Hayate stepped back and prepared for what was going to happen.

"First strike sure victory." Misumi lunged at Kankuro extending his right fist as soon as Kankuro blocked however Misumi dislocated all of his joints and with chakra slithered around his body getting Kankuro into a headlock. With a quick snap Kankuro went limp.

"too bad that was way too quick" Misumi said with a sigh.

Everyone looked in shock at the dead gennin. Then his face stated to fall off in chunks before Misumi could react kankuro's head turned all the way around to get a face to face "now it's my turn so say goodbye!" Kankuro smiled as four more arms erupted from his sides with blades attached to them with his other arms he sent all six and gave Misumi a big hug. "Now as I'm sure the poison is spreading quickly through your body I'll just say one more thing."

"*Blech what is that" Misumi said as blood spilled from his mouth as the poison was taking hold liquefying his organs

"Goodnight" and the puppet opened its mouth producing a large spike. Kankuro then ended it as "the crow" head-butted Misumi the spike entering through his forehead and out the back brain matter and blood spilling across the floor as the contortionist sat dead in the arms of a puppet.

"The winner of this match Kankuro" Hayate breathed a sigh of relief when the cleanup crew finally finished.

"Ok will the next *COUGH two participants please come down. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura"

The two kunoichi stared at the screen then at each other neither of them had expected to fight each other this early in the exam. With conflicted emotions Sakura and Ino made their way down to the arena.

**_(A.N ok I have no idea what music to suggest for this fight so listen to what you want and leave a comment. I'll listen to what you suggest so make sure to specify what fight it's for and the details of the song so I can look it up.)_**

"Sakura…" Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and looked her dead in the face. "You can do this. You've improved greatly." He finished that with an encouraging smile

Naruto also leaned in determination was across his features. "Remember your training that's not Ino your best friend that's a kunoichi standing in the way of your goal. Show no hesitation, she will not, show no weakness, she will not, remember your arsenal, your good at genjutsu and have fighting experience. Remember what you yourself told us Yamanaka only have a few albeit deadly techniques fight up close but if she tries to go into her Jutsu it can be easily dodged. Now go have some fun."

Whiles Sakura finally made it to her position Ino stated bluntly "*YAWN oh look the foreheads finally here what took you so long get caught in a doorway."

"That's it no more words." Sakura clearly not affected by Ino's jab removed her headband that had been sitting on top of her head and tied it across her forehead.

Ino knew what this meant and thought back to the graduation ceremony 'Heh looks like you graduated too. Don't think just because you're on his team that'll give you a better shot at him.' 'Huh well even if I wasn't on his team I still would have a better chance then you' Sakura was pointing her finger at Ino as the group nearby sighed. Just another infamous fan girl war over who was going to get Sasuke to like them. Sakura taunted into 'when we fight seriously ill wear my headband across my forehead.' Ino not wanting to be outdone 'fine then I'll do the same so you know I'm fighting seriously as well'

Sasuke always hated fan girls they treated him like a hunk of meat, they viewed him as something that could make them look good. And that honestly bothered him he wanted a girl like his mother kind and gentle yet firm and understanding Sasuke knew she was a rare case even among ninja, but still that's who he was looking for just not know his main objective was killing his brother.

Sakura finished tying her headband to standard military style.

Ino smirked "well fine then" and she took her headband and tied it the same.

With the two taking their stances Hayate merely raised his hand and said "begin"

Sakura started off with some genjutsu by clapping her hands together like a sign in quickly dispelled the E-rank genjutsu and threw kunai at her opponent. Sakura blocked this with a kunai of her own and threw it back at Ino. Ino being confident her rival's skill hadn't improved since her academy days missed the flash bomb attached to the end of the kunai. Sakura knowing what was coming shut her eyes tight and looked away Ino had only enough time to have a quizzical expression cross her face before the light blinded her.

"DAMN, FUCKING STUPID LITTLE BITCH, ARRRG ITS LIKE WALKING IN ON MY PARENTS TIMES A THOUSAND" Sakura grinned as her trick worked in not only blinding her opponent but also made her make an ass of herself.

With little time to waste Sakura quickly charged Ino and started to throw kicks and punches until Ino started to recoup and side kicked Sakura in the temple startling Sakura and making her step back. Deciding to end this Ino went into her Jutsu and threw her soul at the dazed Sakura. Unable to react in time Sakura was pushed into her subconscious. While Ino decided to make 'Sakura' surrender. When she was about to raise Sakura's hand she felt an ominous presence behind her in Sakura's mindscape. When she turned she saw a giant Sakura with inner self written across her forehead. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BODY INO!" Ino gasped as her should was grabbed by the inner Sakura and pushed Ino out of her body.

"What the… you have two souls? How is that possible?" Ino gasped as she reentered into her body

"Let's end this." Sakura scowled and rushed Ino and Ino did the same they met each other in the center and were sloppy with their technique as they both threw right hooks and both connected sending each kunoichi across the ground lying unconscious from exhaustion.

"*COUGH This match… is a tie. As a result both kunoichi will not be put into the final selection" Hayate was impressed that the two fan girls could last that long.

"Impressive… for Sakura." Naruto said. He had not expected Sakura to show that much determination and skill… maybe it was because she was facing her rival.

"Now it is time to select the *COUGH next match…" the scrolling was moving faster since less names were in the system now when it stopped "Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto please step forward."

"Hell yeah we got the kid!" *BARK! Kiba was pumped Naruto was the dead last at the academy. He should have no problem winning the last person he wanted to face was Gaara after what he had seen a few days before.

**_(A.N. ok for this song I recommend either Indestructible or stricken by disturbed. There's a break in the action so just keep in mind according to cannon the fighting will continue)_**

Naruto growled to himself 'another fool that underestimates me' then a smile crept on to his face 'I guess I'll play with him a bit'

As Naruto made it to the starting area Kiba was setting Akamaru down next to him "You stay back ok? I can handle this guy on my own."

Naruto cracked his joints as he popped his fingers and rolled his shoulder and neck. "Ahh that feels much better."

"Now if you're ready… *COUGH Begin!"

Kiba not interested in strategy just wanted the fight to be over rushed Naruto with a right hook that missed as Naruto leaned back and dodged with ease. Kiba smirked as the thought 'Heh looks like the squirt picked up some moves maybe I'll get a challenge after all.' Kiba started to throw punches and kicks every once in a while he had to block. But then he saw his opening with Kiba attempting a straight jab to Narutos face Naruto leaned back ad brought his right knee up impacting Kiba groin using his own momentum.

Kiba's eyes went wide and several Gennin couldn't help themselves trying to stifle a chuckle. "AHHH YOU LITTLE PICE OF SHIT MY BALLS ILL KILL YOU! YOU F-"

This produced actual laughter from the stands even Gaara merely cracked a slight smile at this barley even moving his lip as the young Inuzuka released a long string of explurative at Naruto who just leapt back and readied his new stance.

Naruto had been experimenting what stance he felt most comfortable with and decided on a stance that was straight facing his opponent with his left foot slightly ahead of his right with his heel up off of the ground bending his knee slightly and he brought his hands in front of his body his left ahead of his right in a boxing style fashion.

When Kiba decided to grab his groin in pain and bend over Naruto took his shot and flash steeped in front of Kiba while bringing his right leg up kneeing Kiba in the nose. Feeling a satisfactory CRUNCH on his knee Naruto smiled and let his right leg back down behind his left as Kiba flew back near Akamaru with his nose bleeding now Kiba kicked up with a fury in his eyes.

"Come on Akamaru lets take this guy down." Akamaru leapt up on to Kiba's shoulders and "*Bark" "Man beast combination man beast clone" Akamaru then turned into a clone of Kiba only more feral as Kiba took a lower stance and his features changed as well to match Akamaru's. With a flash of speed Kiba threw smoke pellets that landed at Narutos feet exploding into a big fluffy cloud and Kiba and Akamaru started attacking Naruto from different sides making Naruto feel like a pinball.

"This is such an impressive display is it not Gai sensei?!" rock lee raised his fist in anticipation in front of chest waiting for his turn.

"It sure is lee although that stance doesn't look very familiar… is it one you taught him?" Gai said pointing to Kakashi

"No to be honest I've never seen him fight like this he's usually more of a brawler than a technician when it comes to fighting…. Is it something he picked up in the forest?" Kakashi asked his tem standing in front of him.

"We uh…" Sasuke started not wanting to reveal too much "Saw him practicing it while we were looking for our scroll but we didn't meet anyone that fought like that."

"Well did anything strange happen while you guys were out there? He's not usually one to invent techniques aside from the **[Oiroke no Jutsu]**" The thought of the Jutsu coming up made the five cringe.

Sasuke tried to get Sakura's attention with his eyes to not get Naruto in trouble. "well were attacked by this weird grass ninja on the first day he had us cornered and knocked Sasuke out then he uh punched Naruto in the stomach so hard you could feel the impact through the trees we were standing on…" Sakura started to tear up as Sasuke begged with his eyes for her not to go on. "Then the ninja slammed Narutos head into a tree and looked into his eyes placing him under a Genjutsu I just sat and stared as Naruto stared to scream and cry out in pain…" Sakura's tears flowed now as she looked directly at her sensei now a look of concern spreading across the 20% of his face. "That went on for a whole ten minutes I couldn't move at all hearing that made me freeze in place. That's when the screaming stopped the ninja leaned close to Naruto and whispered something before throwing Naruto away grabbing his scroll and burning it. I couldn't take it anymore I threw almost all of my special Kunai and flash bombs but he disappeared I caught Naruto and brought him and Sasuke under a tree I made sure Sasuke was ok and nothing was broken that's when…" Sakura could barely continue as tears flowed and she began crying at the thought of losing her friend. Slowly regaining herself she said "I started to check over Naruto and his heartbeat was too slow I tried CPR but he… he died in my arms." She kept crying and turned into Sasukes shoulder unable to control her emotions.

A look of shock and fear came over the two Jōnin when Neji butted in "I can confirm that when we arrived on the scene Narutos hears was not beating and his chakra flow had ceased." Kakashi whipped up his headband revealing his sharingan he gasped "what is it Kakashi, is that really Naruto?" Gai whispered to Kakashi "yes but his two types of chakra have merged into one his flow is unstable but you can't mask it his normal blue chakra has combined with his red it's a dark purple now." Kakashi looked disappointed that he was unable to prevent this.

"Are we in danger?" Gai stated under his breath still whispering. "No Narutos in control but he has an incredible amount of malice. We'll have to just watch and wait to see what happens"

Naruto emerged from the smoke cloud cover in cuts and scrapes on his body. Kiba had had him on the ropes but Naruto countered and grabbed a hold of Akamaru while he was holding him Kiba gave his dog a food pill increasing his strength and speed. Akamaru Kicked off Naruto and landed near Kiba who threw some more smoke pellets blinding Naruto again but before Kiba could attack Naruto performed a henge Jutsu transforming into Kiba he didn't want to be caught in another **[Gatsūga]** attack. Kiba who Naruto was through his heightened smell and attacked Naruto, but was shocked when Naruto transformed into Akamaru. Being tricked by this he knocked the other Kiba clone out with a chop but was surprised again when that one turned into Akamaru also.

Naruto pressed the advantage and clasped his hands together to get his chakra flowing but Kiba blinded with rage and flash stepped right behind Naruto ready to attack when "*pffft"

This caused all in attendance to deadpan even Orochimaru, Gaara and the Hokage.

Kiba was in mid sniff tracking Naruto down with his nose when he caught the scent of Narutos fart in his face. "AWW WHAT THE HELL MAN THAT SMELLS" Kiba began dry heaving and gagging at the smell due to his enhanced sense of smell it was the worst smell he had ever experienced.

Naruto seizing the opportunity crossed his finger and **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]** he spawned four clones that launched the original up in the air. landing on the ceiling the original nodded to the clones at this point Narutos clones encircled Kiba and flash stepped to within inches of Kiba as each bent low and stabilized themselves with their right feet and kicked with their left **[Uz-U-Ma-KI]** Kiba's face barely touched the ceiling where Naruto was while falling back to the floor Naruto leapt off of the ceiling and tucked his feed behind him drilling his knees into Kiba's stomach as he landed on the floor **[Naruto Rendan]**.

Kiba gasped in pain coughing up blood before he passed out Naruto was about to deliver the final blow when "this match is over winner by knockout Uzumaki Naruto!" Hayate wanted to spare as many lives as possible and once Kiba was rendered unconscious he called the match.

Naruto flash stepped back with his team and just smiled at them. 'Heh guess I showed them to underestimate me'

"Nice work Naruto" Gai said with his good guy pose

"Yes Naruto I hope to have a most youthful match with you sometime I wish to prove my worth against that form of yours" Lee said matching his sensei's pose

"Um thanks?" Naruto was wondering what his team and these two were doing when the proctor coughed the names were rolling again and when they stopped everyone let out a collective gasp.

**Well that's a wrap for chapter three I hope you enjoyed it Haha I didn't even know if I was gonna do the prelims but my writing ran away with me I suppose. Haha anyways I hope you enjoy next chapter should be out in a few days **

**WOW OVER 9,000 WORDS THAT I DID NOT EXPECT ANYWAYS THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND YOUR FOLLOWS AND FAVORITE I HOPE I WONT DISSAPOINT!**


	4. The Ending The Beginning

**OK here's chapter four I would like to thank you peeps for working with me. I'm gonna try to work more on my writing style now and get more descriptive **

**So basically here are the things that are going down**

**The clothes are the same as what the manga has… for now. **

**So on with the changes I've made so far Kakashi has been much better with training his students evidenced in Naruto being able to take down the rain gennin on the first day & Sakura knowing a little genjutsu and is better in taijutsu. Sasuke got it beat into his head that teamwork is the key…(pffft Kishimoto says that but everyone who goes out on their own becomes awesome whereas team workers aka. the rest of the konohana 11 pretty much suck after the time skip. Sorry haters)**

**Anyways Sasuke is focused on building his relationships with those around him to make him strive to be better. Example… the tree climbing exercise completed within a week. So it stands to reason that with a rival pressing him he'll become better in no time at all .?!**

**Sakura is a still a fan girl… because she annoys me I can't stand girls like that honestly… sorry V_V but she ****_will_**** be improving during the month off training in ninjustu by a female kunoichi but not Kurenai not sure yet who I'll take suggestions though or maybe start up a poll.**

**Naruto is becoming a hyperactive sadist enjoying inflicting pain on those whom he deems worth the effort. His goal now is to become strong so he can protect the weak… by any means necessary honestly don't know what'll push him over the edge yet… and yet as I type this, a wonderfully evil idea pops into my mind. Thank you brain. He is still holding out hope that if he proves himself in the chunin exams the actions against him will stop. He will keep the façade of the "happy go lucky kid" going, in order to keep the seals off of his memories… for now.**

**Everyone's skill levels are up from the manga…. From this point on referred to as "Naruto Prime"**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**The Ending. The Beginning**

"Graahhh I will die of old age before my name is picked… why me? Am I that unyouthful? Gai sensei?" Rock Lee had tears streaming down his face as his sensei punched him, sending his student flying through the air and landing by Sasukes feet "YOU FOOL! Never doubt your youthfulness again do you understand me? Now as your punishment you need to-"

"You have another student you should be instructing now." Kakashi pointed towards Tenten who was making her way to the arena with a confident look in her eye she made her way to the sand kunoichi who just stood there with a bored expression.

Temari was well aware of the tactic that making your opponent think your overconfident was a big help in psychological warfare.

"Tenten Temari if you are both ready to start the match… begin" Hayate had gotten used to waving his arm and stepping back when he said begin because the gennin would usually just rush each other.

When Tenten jumped back she took a defensive stance while Temari just grinned at her opponent waiting for some attack to happen.

When Hayate discovered that the two kunoichi were just staring at each other he got confused maybe he didn't say begin "What are you waiting on? I said begin."

"I guess she's waiting on me to make a move. Big mistake because my first offensive move will be the last of the match" Temari said as she gripped her Battle Fan to prepare.

Tenten just decided to go with it. She jumped into the air and threw a handful of shuriken at Temari who flickered visually but stayed in the same place. When the shuriken landed on the ground beside Temari she was shocked as was her teacher and teammates. Tenten had always been known as a perfect marksman always hitting dead center of whet she was aiming at.

"What was that you cramp up on us?" Temari was now just trying to see if the girl was _just_ a ranged weapons ninja.

Tenten deciding not to waste anytime pulled a scroll out of her pouch and set it on the ground vertical resting it on its spine running through some hand signs she stood straight as there was a stream of smoke in the form of a dragon spiraling towards the ceiling. Being revealed as a sealing scroll Tenten unsealed multiple weapons and threw them at Temari hoping to defeat her with the sheer amount of weapons inside of the scrolls.

After the volley is complete Temari simply unfastens her Battle Fan and opens it slightly revealing a purple circle, simply called the moon with her fan open slightly she swings her fan and blows back the weapons with relative ease.

'at least I know that the fan is causing me to miss she must be blocking me somehow with it' Dismayed Tenten decides to pull out all the stops. She stops in front of Temari and pulls out two scrolls setting them in the same way she puts more effort into the technique **[Sōshōryū]** as the two towering scrolls shot up into the air they spiraled each other. Tenten begins to throw the entire contents of each scroll ranging from kunai to sickles. Temari simply unfolds the fan to reveal the second moon and blows away the weapons once again.

"I'm not finished here" as Tenten pulls back with invisible strings she launches them at Temari once more.

With a chuckle Temari reveals her 3rd and final moon on her fan blowing the rest of the weapons away and knocking Tenten out of the air who lands on her feet.

"That's the third moon you're done" with a flourish of her fan Temari vanished from sight. Frantic now Tenten stands to brace herself from an attack looking around "she must be using a genjutsu to bock her presence 'Release'"

That's when **[Kamaitachi no Jutsu]** a giant vortex of wind picked up Tenten slicing her with the invisible blades.

A few moments later Temari folded her fan and Tenten fell out of the vortex cracking her spine along the hard metal spewing blood from the damage.

"Winner by knockout Temari" Hayate pointed to the winner

Temari smirked as she threw her foe across the arena which had been littered with sharp weapons.

"NO!" Lee jumped down and caught Tenten before she was impaled on her own weapons.

"That is no way to treat an opponent" lee said as he jumped back up to the balcony

"Hmph… like I care get out of my face and take that piece of shit with you" Temari said as she made her way back to her team.

"Well that was rude" was Narutos only comment for that match he was aggravated that a shinobi would try to further injure an already defeated opponent.

When the names started and then stopped so quickly the gennin were once again reminded that only a few matches remained.

"Could Nara Shikamaru & *COUGH Kin please step forward." Hayate was hoping that he would be able to end this soon.

"What a drag I've got to fight a girl?" Shikamaru was hoping that even if he won, his friends wouldn't think the only reason was because his opponent was a female.

"Ok *COUGH you may begin" Hayate stepped back to avoid the senbone that were thrown by Kin almost as soon as he ended the sentence

"Jeez a feisty one that's just great" Shikamaru dodged the needles with ease noting the bells attached to the end of them. "Oh come on that's such an old fashioned move next you'll throw senbone with no bells so I don't know it until it's too late huh?"

"Not quite"

Shikamaru was shocked to hear the bells again that were now implanted in the wall. When he heard it again he turned and noticed strings attached to the bells leading back to Kin

"you see while that is normally used as a distraction my Jutsu relies on the bells themselves in order for me to get you in my Genjutsu" with that Shikamaru's world started to spin making the young ninja fall to his knees to get better balance.

"First you'll be paralyzed then you'll start hallucinating" Shikamaru started to worry as he saw fifteen Kin with senbone ready to throw at him

Kin threw her senbone at Shikamaru and hit him in the arm she did this four more times slowly taking the cloud watcher down.

"Why don't you get it over with alright quit wasting my time" in fact Shikamaru was trying to buy time for his next move

"Nah I don't think so I like killing slowly hehe-Hey what the hell? I can move my arms!" Kin was about to throw her last batch of senbone when the genjutsu dropped and she was standing within two feet of the wall.

"Heh, looks like my **[Kagemane no Jutsu]** worked" Shikamaru stated as he stood and pulled the senbone from his arms. "Ok my turn now" Shikamaru reached in his pouch and Kin did the same both pulling out a Kunai as he threw the knife Kin did the same "are you crazy? Well both die!" Kin said with shock for one she didn't want to die and two she didn't know why this loser would kill himself in a match like this.

"I dunno you feel like playing a game of chicken?" Shikamaru very matrix-esque dodged backwards without moving his feet when Kin did the same her head met the wall behind her with a loud *CRACK. Knowing there was probably a skull fracture on the kunoichi Shikamaru picked up a senbone and moved towards kin who was now unconscious not wanting to finish her but because he knew the proctor would stop the match.

"The winner by knockout Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate was finally feeling a bit better and didn't cough as much as when the preliminary's started.

"Nice work Shikamaru!" Ino was happy that one of her teammates made it through to the finals now she focused on Chouji. "C'mon Chouji your turn will be up soon there's only three matches left you could be next I hope you win!"

As the names flashed a few times it stopped on an unpredictable site.

"Would Hyuga Hinata & Hyuga Neji please step forward?"

"Hmph" well this was unexpected the main and branch families fighting in the preliminary matches. Neji jumped to his spot as Hinata slowly made her way down the steps.

When she arrived she was met with Neji's glare "I did not expect this 'lady Hinata" Neji's eyes became active and carefully observed his opponent hoping to take advantage of her timid behavior

Looking down and to the side Hinata sighed "nor did I nee-san"

Lee was concerned "Naruto are you feeling ok? Sakura told us what had happened in the second exam." he saw Naruto as a potential rival and wanted to prove his strength against him.

"I feel fine." Narutos eyes flashed crimson knowing Sakura had spoken out of turn and he gripped the hand rails "COME ON HINATA. STOP LISTENING TO WHAT THAT JACKASS HAS TO SAY. UNTIL YOU FIGHT YOU WONT KNOW THE OUTCOME"

Sasuke surprised at the outburst knew his friend was just trying to change the subject off of him. "Come on Naruto your not fine you've been acting weird since the second exam first with that sound guy then with Kiba you didn't have to use that much force"

"Maybe I was just sick of playing the weak act I've had plenty of strength but I held back myself but now I just don't feel like it." Naruto had now dented the hand railing on the balcony causing Kakashi to step in.

"You know Naruto using anger can indeed help in battle but you need to focus too if anger takes control a weaker opponent can defeat the stronger one."

"Then it's a good thing that I have a both a source of great anger and great focus" Naruto trying to get the others off his back turned to see Hinata, barely standing now arms limp blood dripping from her mouth, defiance was etched across her face as she was trying to break down the wall of hatred Neji had put up.

That's when Neji charged in a fit of rage attempting to end her life. "Neji stop I ended the match!" Hayate could see it happening and was about to react when a knee collided with Neji's nose breaking and drawing blood from it the wound everyone saw Naruto with his knee raised apparently he had used his unusual style to knee Neji with what looked like a left hook with his knee.

Naruto slowly brought his leg down and Hinata fell to the ground in coughing fits blood coming from her mouth as Kurenai rushed to the aid of her student who was going into cardiac arrest.

"That was most unwise"

"Why are you butting in? The main branch gets more favors eh?"

As the medic ninja rushed in to aid the Hyuga heir Gai jumped down from the balcony and grabbed Neji by the shoulders "I thought you weren't going to let this main branch stuff go to your head?"

With a sasuke-esqe "Hmph" Neji turned away and jumped back onto the balcony.

Watching Neji Jump back to his spot Naruto glared at him for his actions Narutos mind was brought to all the times those with power attacked him while he was down. Most of the time Naruto blacked out from the beatings because either Kakashi was off on a mission or the third Hokage was not around to protect him. Neji should use the power he had been blessed with to help those who need it not to pick on the weak.

Across the arena was a Tokubetsu Jonin clad in purple armor and wearing a sound hiyate. He was pale indicating he spent most of his time indoors away from the sunlight his eyes shown green with snakelike slits for pupils. He had been watching the matches with little to no interest until his students came up to battle. He had been disappointed that Zaku had been so brash and kin did not remember her surroundings. He still had uses for them though but his real anticipation came when Narutos fight came about. He was surprised that the boy could draw on so much chakra even with the seal he had placed on him. Oh yes this boy possessed at least two unique talents that Orochimaru wanted more than anything. But patience was the key now.

As Kurenai watched her student get carried to the forest towers medical unit for emergency aid she saw Naruto looking at the blood on the ground that was Hinatas.

Slowly Naruto put his right palm on top of the small puddle. Bringing his hand back up he clasped his palms together letting the blood cover both palms he then glared at Neji "You have no place trying to say what peoples fates are when it doesn't exist. You may be the one to cave in but I will never. I will rise above you and show you a better path to walk. This I vow."

Jumping back to the others Naruto calmly stood awaiting the preliminary's to be brought to a close. Kakashi had notices the fierceness in Narutos eyes it was the same look the fourth had when he wanted to protect those precious to him.

As the numbers were again scrolling they were going way to fast for only four names. When they stopped you heard two distinct gasps

"last im last"

"oh crap maybe I should just quit now."

Lee & Chouji were both stricken lee because he didn't want to be last and Chouji because he didn't want to face any of the three left.

"Dosu Kinuta & Chouji Akamichi get down here." Hayate wanted the prelims to be over so he could relax at his home.

"Come on Chouji go for it I'll take you for all you can eat BBQ after the match how that sound?" for miles around the only sound that was head was intense joy over the offer.

"Hehe that guy you could get him to do just about anything over good food." Naruto was thinking back over one of the few good memories of getting Chouji in on his pranks all he had to do was offer a bag of chips and Chouji couldn't contain himself. This brought a chuckle from the gennin and Jōnin around.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered to Naruto "Sorry Naruto I know you didn't want the others to know what happened a few days ago… but I couldn't stop Sakura she was insisting on telling kakashi what happened. heck I don't even know what happened I checked your vitals you were dead but a few hours later you were up and managed to beat the sound team with no effort at all."

Naruto didn't know why Sakura had blabbed to his sensei about his "death" he quite honestly felt fine whatever the grass ninja did to him made it harder to use his regular chakra and Kurama's chakra but he figured whatever it was he would take full use of it kind of like doing pushups with a boulder on your back. He knew he could gain focus because his control had been increasing over the past few days. Heck even during the fourth day whenever the team took to the trees he went upside-down sticking to the bottom of the branch rather than the top. But he was still getting used to the pain it caused. While thinking of that the seal reddened and sent waves of pain through Narutos abdomen. It was like someone taking a red hot blade and slowly dragging it across his stomach something he had the unfortunately high level of bad luck of knowing what that felt like first hand. Spewing blood on the ground before him Naruto doubled over gasping for air. When kakashi moved to steady him Naruto jerked up and made up a story of some weird moss he ate the day before.

"The winner by knockout, Dosu Kinuta!" Hayate was relieved as the final preliminary match was upon them. "Gaara & Rock Lee you're the last ones up come down."

Gaara vanished in a cloud of sand while rock lee simply jumped over the balcony onto the ground the same time Gaara reappeared in the arena.

"I am glad we met sooner rather than later." Lee had an air of confidence about him while Gaara just looked at him the bloodlust growing by the second.

With an audible *POP the cork that was on Gaara's gourd rocketed towards lee who caught it with ease "why are you in such a hurry?"

With no response aside from the increasing bloodlust Gaara simply crossed his arms "Well then if your both ready, Begin."

Lee determined to make the first move count rushed Gaara with **[Konoha Senpū]** and unleashed a series of kicks and punches all were blocked by Gaara his sand exploding from the gourd without even moving at all. Gaara then went on the offensive and moved his sand to attack Lee. He saw the sand start to surround him and brought out a kunai to slice through it so he could keep attacking. Gaara pressed Lee making him roll to the side however Gaara grabbed lee by the foot with his sand and slammed Lee against the wall of the arena. Finally le broke free of Gaara's grasp and threw a couple of shuriken that Gaara's sand caught.

"Well is that all? I hope you're not done 'entertaining' me yet… we haven't had enough _blood"_ Gaara eyes were wide as his bloodlust grew even higher towards the green clad ninja. Lee was jumping and dodging the shifting sands until a wave looked like it would overtake him lee flashstepped and jumped on the statue of two hands holding the ram sign.

Knowing he had few options Lee looked to his sensei who simply nodded in approval. Most of the gennin were stifling a chuckle as Lee took leg weights off of his ankles. Usually leg weights were about four or five pounds at the most.

"Ahh that is much better now I can move freely!" lee held his arms out and let the weights fall about twenty feet to the floor. All giggling stopped however when the weights landed on the ground with a earth shaking *BOOM which the floor caved in around the two spots. With a wisp lee charges Gaara again this time punching right past Gaara's head before he or the sand could react now Lee pressed his advantage with a flurry of punches he barely missed Gaara until his punch connected. Knocking Gaara back a few feet Lee followed up with a spinning heel drop slamming his foot on top of Gaara's head with such force it could be felt around the room by all. While Gaara was stunned Lee followed his kick with a right hook knocking Gaara back ten feet landing on his back.

While lee looked on in pride as he had struck some mighty blows on his opponent Gaara stood slowly the sound of intense breathing was heard almost as if someone could barely hold their excitement. Lee eyes widened as Gaara looked up at him the lower half of his face looked perfectly fine no sign of injury at all but the rest of his face was falling in pieces as sand was crumbling. Gaara looked at his opponent with excitement in his eyes and a look of extreme pleasure across his face along with a smile that foretold pain. When his sand finished fixing itself to his body Gaara wanted to know how much more fun he could have with the bowl cut standing ten feet away.

With a gleam in his eye Lee heard his sensei merely grunt in approval seeming to read his students mind. With a smirk Lee loosened the bandages on his arms and held them horizontally in front of his face. With a sudden boost in speed Lee charged Gaara and tried to kick the sand user into the air. Succeeding in only getting him about 2 feet of the ground Lee unleashed and intense series of kicks when he felt Gaara was high enough he kicked one last time for good measure squinting from the pain. He then threw his wrappings around Gaara and spun him towards the ground like a drill **[Omote Renge]**. Lee jumped away at the last second letting Gaara slam into the cement ground leaving a sizable crater.

Hayate stepped up assuming the match was at a close, he was about to raise his hand when Gaara's face cracked several times until it revealed that the 'Gaara' in the crater was just a shell made from sand. With a insane grin on his face Gaara stood behind Lee ready to strike his opponent down but then Lee sensed the attack but was unable to protect himself against Gaara's pressing attack unable to dodge he was beaten into the ground until Lee got a second to relax then with a smile lee flashstepped in between two of Gaara's attacks. As Gai was explaining the effects of the Lotus and the chakra gates lee took this opportunity and eased himself. "The one condition is…"

"I don't know what you're planning but this match is over." Gaara was calmer now having reduced the blood lust in the air.

Bringing his fists near his face in a crossing pattern the area around lee started to charge with chakra "You are right it is over one way or another!" the charge becoming stronger lee started to exert more energy.

"I am not going to be the only one to lose here Gai sensei please let this work it is now or never!" Lees hair became statically charged but the immense chakra surrounding him and his skin started to change red.

Lee straightened his arms feeling the third gate break free "…To protect and maintain one's own ninja way!"

**… [Seimon]**

Kakashi revealed his sharingan to look at the immense chakra coming from the boy "He's opened the third gate now he'll attack."

"Oh no just watch"

**… [Shōmon]**

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as Lee opened the next gate "incredible no one can do that with just willpower the boy is clearly a genius"

By dashing foreword Lee tore up the cement flooring in the arena and used a straight kick to launch Gaara into the air.

Using his intense speed Lee jumped off of various walls kicking and punching Gaara in different directions. With sheer velocity and power Lee was ripping the armor of sand right off of Gaara's body. With a final punch Lee sent Gaara towards the ceiling and jumped landing on the ceiling Lee kicked off with all his might calling out** "[Tomon]"**

As Lee made his way towards Gaara he glanced towards Neji silently telling him this ace was for intended for him.

**[Ura Renge]** extending his right arm and leg Lee drove his attack into Gaara's stomach and chest effectively cracking a few ribs past Gaara's armor. But as they made their way to the floor Gaara broke his Gourd making the sand on his back a gigantic pillow.

The result of the impact destroyed what was left of the arena floor crushing the cement into pebbles. As lee skipped away he felt the after effects of releasing the fifth gate and it was tearing his muscles to shreds. As lee sat the panting Gaara with a fit of rage extended his arm and the sand followed his movements locking onto Lee who was unable to evade the deadly mass. With the sand making its way up Lees left arm and leg Gaara simply called out **[Sabaku Sōsō] **with a loud *CRUNCH Lee cried out in pain as his arm and leg were completely crushed immobilizing him so Gaara could finish him off.

As Gaara's sand further encased Lee the sand erupted ending the Jutsu standing next to his fallen student Gai had steeled his eyes towards the sand user.

"But why? Why save him? He failed." Gaara looked at the strange green beast with confusion

"Because he is my student also because he is precious to me." Gai explained to Gaara's rising confusion.

"I Quit." Gaara began walking towards the balcony and Hayate was about to declare him the winner due to interference when lee stood up.

With bones creaking against breaks in a sickening way Lee stood in his taijutsu stance.

"No Lee its over you've alread-" with a sharp breath Gai had realized that Lee was unconscious only standing though will alone.

"Oh Lee what have I done. Look at you not even conscious and still determined to show the world what you can do. Lee you've proven yourself you are a splendid ninja" as Gai embraced his student Hayate Gekkō raised his arm towards Gaara declaring him the winner and that this was the final match of the preliminary exams.

As Naruto ran towards Lee to check on him Gai had laid him down as the medics were coming. Naruto wasn't surprised at his injury's knowing what Kakashi and Gai had explained to him and the others about the Lotus and its effects on the body. Blood was now seeping through the wrapping on his left arm and ankle. That's when he overheard the medic explain that Lee would undoubtedly never be a shinobi again.

Naruto knew that he needed to gain even more power than the Hokage had knowing Lee opened the Gates making him have the ability to become as powerful as one. Glancing up at the sound Jōnin Naruto gave a slight nod and jumped back to the balcony along with Gai and Kakashi.

The third Hokage stood amongst the rubble that used to be the arena floor and called everyone down for an explanation on the final round of the exam. As the nine contestants jumped to the arena floor Hayate started with

"I would like to commend all of you who made it to the final round of the chunin exams."

That's when Sarutobi spoke up "and now I would like to begin the explanation on the final rounds."

Not too far away Kabuto Yakushi and 'Orochimaru' were speaking of their plans "…for that very reason I think well both take a part in the young boys training during this month. You being a friend of sorts the only leaf ninja except his team, sensei and that blasted old fool who didn't abuse him. I'll take more of a hands off approach to not arouse suspicion. Here take these scrolls… blood seals are indeed pointless if all you need is to steal a sample wouldn't you say?" 'Orochimaru' was smirking at his ability to grab the fourths Jutsu and sealing scrolls. "I think well train him to the point where the leaf will be in awe of his power but the unintelligent ones will fear the fox has taken hold and plot to destroy him once and for all that way he'll come running to me for power."

Back in the arena the third Hokage was continuing his explanation "accordingly the final exam will be held one month from now to give you time to rest and recover also to develop new Jutsu as your opponents have seen what you can do. So the one month period also will give us time to summon dignitary's throughout the world to see you battle this will ultimately determine if you will be able to move on to bigger better positions in life. Now there is one final thing you all must do in order to continue to the final rounds. Anko." He gestured to the proctor who began walking around with a box with papers in it after everyone received a piece of paper. Everyone was reading off numbers on their respective pieces of paper Naruto realized he would be paired against Neji "Nice don't waste any time at all." After the paring was completed Sarutobi with a gesture stated "Now I wish you all luck. Dismissed!"

* * *

**A few hours later at Narutos apartment**

"Ok I need to find Kabuto and then he'll show me how to gain access to the scrolls that my family has." Naruto was lying on his bed letting his wounds from the past five days heal up. Sasuke had to go to the hospital from almost dying twice. "That's it Kabuto's a medic so I'll go to the hospital to find him"

As Naruto made his way to the hospital he kept to the rooftops away from the civilian populace so they wouldn't try to corner him. When he arrived he saw kakashi and knew the smut reader was going to focus on Sasuke for his training so Naruto started to look around for Kabuto that's when Kakashi walked over "Hey Naruto I wanted to discuss your training for this month off" Kakashi lazily smiled at the scowling young boy knowing what was coming. "Ok so you're going to focus on Sasuke during this month I'll probably have to fend for myself right?" Kakashi nearly fell over to Narutos guess and lack of bouncing with anger. "Not quite I have arranged for a Jōnin instructor to assist you oh here he is his name is Ebisu."

As Ebisu walker over Naruto rolled his eyes 'Closet perv' "gee thanks Kakashi sensei."

Ebisu could barely contain himself but Kakashi informed him earlier that ANBU would be paying attention to what was going on during his training. "Ok Naruto were going to be working on your chakra control so let's get to work follow me please."

A few miles away Ebisu stopped in front of a stream that fed the hot springs in the village. "Ok now I'm going to show you the advanced way to work on chakra this is called the water walking Jutsu." Narutos eye twitched 'ok Kami' "here I better show you how it's done" as Ebisu stood he put his hands to form the ram sign to build chakra to his feet. He then started to walk on the water like he was walking on the ground a few feet before.

Intrigued Naruto tried to follow Ebisu's training but kept sinking under the water. After about a half hour of this Naruto was finally starting to get it he was about ankle deep in the four foot deep stream. But that's when he heard Ebisu shouting something about disreputable behavior and Naruto lost focus falling into the boiling stream. Crawling out of the stream Naruto had just enough time to see his 'teacher' get slammed to the ground by a toad. Seeing a white haired old man that looked familiar sitting on the toad turned back to his peeping Naruto decided to teach this perv a lesson he put his hands to the ram sign and ran towards the perv shouting **[Sennen Goroshi] **the toad man had only enough time to get a nervous look on his face as Narutos attack hit its mark propelling the perv over the wall and into the women's bath.

Naruto walked away smirking as various sounds of chaos ensuing from the bath house which included the old perv getting beat to within an inch of his life shouting something about research.

* * *

As Naruto made his way to a secluded area he saw Kabuto standing by a stream in a forest area. With a smirk Kabuto tossed a scroll that looked like it was wrapped in yellow caution tape. Catching it Naruto was slightly confused. "Hey Kabuto I've been looking for you I made it to the final rounds like I said I would…" looking at the scroll it said **[Kage Bunshin]** for dummies a guide to the Bunshin technique. Deadpanning at the hidden insult Naruto glared at Kabuto "I already know the shadow clone Kabuto…"

"Yes I know you know the technique but you don't know its purposes I want you to use it to accelerate you training for these." Kabuto threw another four scrolls that looked kind of dusty Naruto comically juggled them till he was able to hold all five scrolls he saw the one scroll was a golden yellow color while the other three were red with the numbers one two and three on them respectively. With a dawning he looked at Kabuto with a shocked and curious gaze.

As if to answer the questions in Narutos head he simply stated "I saw your skill at the exams so I figured I would save you the trouble Naruto. The **[Kage Bunshin]** will help you with your training because whatever mental experience it gathers will come to you so you can train techniques and chakra control at the same time. It's supposed to be a recon technique." As he started to open the one scroll Naruto was hit on the head with something causing him to drop his scrolls he looked around to see a fairly large scroll that was purple with wave patterns on it. Opening the scroll he saw **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**. With a chuckle Kabuto explained"hmph another gift I see he sure is spoiling you… that is the scroll for the snake summon. What you do is sign your name in blood and put each of your finger prints on the scroll at the bottom like every other one. Naruto picking the nearest available slot picked the 5th slot down bit his finger drawing blood so he could write his name. After it was done Kabuto told him about the seals for the jutsu and told Naruto to put as much chakra into it as possible. With a cry of **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]** Naruto drew on as much chakra as possible drawing on the summon with an explosion and a large poof of smoke Naruto stepped back to see what it looked like.

Once the smoke cleared the summon revealed itself to be a 50 foot long python it was about as thick as the snake that tried to eat Naruto days prior, about as big around as a tree, midnight black scales formed around its body looking as smooth as glass his eyes were a strange mixture of bright green and red. The snake was coiled in a relaxing position tough flickering muscles bulging and rippling underneath short thick scales "who are you boy?" the snake asked in a bored tone but Naruto could have sworn it was pissed about something "I am Naruto I summoned you here. This is the first time I summoned any snake. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The snake looked surprised because this boy had enough power to summon him on his first try. Chuckling the snake spoke again "Very interesting boy my name is Damian I am a nephew to boss Manda chief of the battle summons. I suppose nothing was explained to you about us." Naruto just nodded. "Well we snake summons have a large variety of skills we are mostly adept in trickery and surprise attacks. We have many types of summons ranging from anacondas to copperhead snakes we also come in a very large variety of sizes we can transform ourselves to be smaller for concealment. Our summons also have a few different species aside from snakes we also have komodo dragons and a few snapping turtles but we don't particularly get along since Manda became the boss demanding sacrifices for summoning us I could care less as long as I get out. Any of our species can also assume a human form if we wish."

With a poof Damian stood before Naruto with full snake like eyes showing no sclera his skin pale and scaly his short silky hair that was messy was black. He had two short blades about as long as his forearms tied to his back he wore battle armor that looked like a combination of traditional samurai wear and ninja armor also black with red accents and a green sash like belt. He stood about six foot two inches tall and looked like he weighed about two hundred and eighty pounds of solid muscle.

"Wow that's really impressive will you be able to train with me so I can learn to fight with you on my side?" Narutos expression was sincere and held excitement.

"I will be able to train you but only a little bit you have to pass Manda's test for you to be able to summon us freely. Usually it something ridiculous like fighting him without justu or riding on his head without falling off while he thrashes around…" Damien deadpanned and thought aloud "not quite sure why he likes that one so much maybe it's a requirement of being a chief or something…"

Naruto thought for a moment as Damien poofed back to his snake form "Hey is that your normal size? I fought a snake in the jungle a few days back and he was a bit shorter than you but not by much."

"Oh?" Damien thought and then he started to laugh. "Oh yeah Brutus or Ben or something ye that guy was a huge toolbox hahaha thanks. No I can become smaller than this actually my normal size is about the same as Manda." Damien then let his laughter subside and looked at Kabuto behind him then back to Naruto "But anyways Kabuto why don't I go inform the boss we have a new summon while you help him get ready ok?"

"Sure thing Damien-sama Ill train this boy till he drops well summon him twenty five days from now I'll try to get him ready by then and I'll have him summon you as well so you can work with him a bit." Kabuto adjusted his glasses and turned around to Naruto.

"Ok Kabuto see you later Naruto ill expect you to be stronger by the time you're ready to fight Manda for the right to summon us. Don't worry from what I've seen you have what it takes… who knows maybe you'll be able to talk Manda out of sacrificing for summoning us."

"Ok thanks Damien I'll see you later." With that Damien vanished and Kabuto walked up to Naruto. "Ok Naruto I want you to make fifty three **[Kage Bunshin]**."

"Ok sure but why?" Naruto was quizzical about what was going on.

*Sigh "ok make one and have it follow me." Kabuto started to walk towards the woods and Naruto made a clone and it followed Kabuto into the woods while the real Naruto waited nearby.

As Naruto stood there his mind suddenly had a memory of Kabuto reminding him of his explanation of the recon use of the **[Kage Bunshin]**. "ohhhh yeah now I get it when the clone dispels I learn everything it does." As Kabuto walked back into the clearing Naruto waved him over and crossed his fingers "thanks Kabuto sorry i forgot about that. **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**" Kabuto smirked as fifty four Narutos stood in a large group. "Ok Narutos I want three of you clones to spend the rest of the day reading these scrolls and studying them." Kabuto was holding the Bunshin for dummies scroll, the golden scroll, and the red scroll that had the kanji for one on it. "Then I want twenty five of you to work on tree climbing so you can do it without running and the rest of you practice the water walking exercise I'm going to work with the original on his body. Ok Naruto I want you to put these on." Naruto looked at the strange monk beads Kabuto was holding.

"Nah I'm not into jewelry." Kabuto almost fell over at Narutos frankness. "Naruto these are sealing beads they work like Rock lees ankle weights only you can use them on each of you limbs making your arms as strong as your legs."

Getting the point Naruto became exited "Oh ok that was so cool. Lee became faster than ever using those if I train with those maybe I can get stronger with just taijutsu and make my shadow clone better too so I won't need to waste 'em." Naruto had sparkles in his eyes he couldn't wait to get stronger and he was happy Kabuto proved himself in being a good friend.

Off in the woods observing in the distance over the bodies of a few ANBU operatives stood a Tokubetsu Jōnin clad in purple battle armor that had pale skin and green slitted eyes. "Yes Naruto. Become stronger your body will become one I can use for many more years than the ones in the past." With a cackle Orochimaru turned back to the leaf village he had one gennin to work on that was an important piece in his plans for the leaf.

* * *

**Ok peeps that's it for the fourth chapter I hope you enjoyed it I will be taking more suggestions also if anyone is interested in being a type of sounding board for upcoming chapters PM me and let me know sorry it took so long I'm working on a few other story ideas right now. Hopefully I can get a creative boost I plan on this story going past shippuden but how it gets there remains to be seen. Especially when I don't use notes when I write. Yes I know bad kooloo bad you should always have notes with you. Also I'm going to be starting another fanfic about another AU story called "Yūgure". I also have a third I'm currently writing, about an OC but I won't post that one till its halfway done so I can just weekly update it.**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE FOR ANY IDEAS THAT ARE ORIGINAL (OR IF YOU MUST REFERENCE WHERE YOU GOT THE IDEA FROM) FOR SASUKE TO MATCH NARUTOS ONE TAILED CLOAK DURING THE NARUTO RETRIEVAL ARC I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR SUGGESTIONS THANKS AGAIN!**


	5. NO GUTS, NO GORY

**Sorry I'm late everyone. Here's the newest chapter**

**Hey guys I wanted to amp things up and this one's gonna be awesome.**

**Review responses**

**windfox90: thanks I'm glad you like it so far.**

**BROOD WARRIOR: thanks for the post and the review. I'm not too into OC's as my stories only have one and this story will focus on Naruto. I'll probably throw my peeps a trick or two, but there won't be any mention of romance until after shippuden starts. It will be more like Naruto isn't looking for companionship, but he won't go out of his way to avoid it either… he's not like Sasugay. Maybe a two'fer it depends on what my muse thinks and if she'll allow it.**

**Shadow the Ranger: ok I'll give you more… I think… you mean story right? Haha**

**dbzsotrum9: I thought the same thing and am disappointed in Kishimoto that he focus is on pain making you stronger and everyone deserves a second chance except for the sound five… and team Dosu… but I digress I might add Tayuya as a support role. As I said at the start I'm no good with romance AT ALL. Never had a serious relationship so only reference is media but whatever I'll try to get something going. As for Sasuke he's got noncannon shit on the way. As for sunshin… XD Bwuahahahaha**

**So basically what's going on since we last heard from our knuckleheaded friend is a total of twenty four days of intensive training with Kabuto and Kurama. **

**Naruto has almost perfected his shadow clone usage being able to make his clones be more useful than just overwhelming an opponent. Also he has learned that he has a wind release and a lightning release; He has only one technique of each. His battle style hereby dubbed "Kura" is a lot like Muay Thai boxing very powerful and fast made to incapacitate an opponent with the points of the user's elbows and knees. It also is counter and speed attacks based as Narutos most powerful attacks happen when his opponent puts any form of momentum into an attack he counters past the attack and Naruto usually follows up with a sharp knee or elbow when Naruto is a bit further away he uses his fists and feet in a spring like motion to catch his opponents off guard. I was watching ON BAK a couple of weeks ago and wanted it in a Naruto story.**

**Sakura figured out to do Medical ninjustu and has become proficient enough to heal VERY minor injuries.**

**Sasuke is off training with Kakashi.**

**So peeps I hope you will all enjoy the next installment of Sound Ninja Naruto. And before anyone gets on me for spelling the title wrong forget it I know what I spelled its spelled that way for a reason.**

**I don't own Naruto if I did Sakura would have died in the land of waves and Sasuke would be badass not a crybaby.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: NO GUTS, NO GORY**

"**[Raiton: Seidenki Shokku]**" a blinding flash erupted in the clearing where two shinobi were battling. "That was good Naruto. Now that you have the Jutsu you made down a bit lets work a bit more on your taijutsu, your opponent is Neji Hyuga so that means you have to learn to dodge every attack but also blast open you chakra points if their hit."

"Ok Kabuto-san. Here I come." Naruto quickly slipped into his "Kura" stance he saw his teacher slip into his unique stance with his chakra scalpels.

Kabuto went all out on Naruto blurring out of existence only to come from Narutos blindside Naruto dodged a jab without looking Naruto kicked his leg behind him to strike at the medic nin. The kick impacted Kabuto's stomach and Naruto rolled away from a follow up jab. Facing each other now in the middle of the clearing Naruto flashstepped behind Kabuto with a heel drop in mind Kabuto was expecting this and brought his hand up cutting the tendons in Narutos leg. Naruto just grinned as he poofed out of existence as the clone had set Kabuto up for a devastating haymaker Naruto landed Kabuto was replaced with one of Narutos clones he had placed in the trees as backup.

Kabuto then appeared behind Naruto smirking as he had adjusted his glasses, the kid had come a long way in the days they were training together. The kid was a ball of limitless energy it seemed, Kabuto often found the boy sleeping out in the clearing henged as a rock but when Kabuto brought some fresh food Naruto would surprise Kabuto by displacing the henge and appearing in front of Kabuto in the blink of an eye. Kabuto knew the truth about Naruto and he was sickened by the things he knew the villagers did to the boy. So with that in mind Kabuto decided to become a brother of sorts to the kid. What really surprised the silver haired young man was that Naruto was a natural with Fūinjutsu, Naruto began with the red scroll labeled as "one" and mastered the gennin level sealing techniques and Naruto had begun the one marked "two".

Kabuto lashed out at the young blonde boy's leg with his chakra scalpels, Naruto dodged the attack by doing a one handstand using Kabuto as a spring board when he landed Naruto flipped Kabuto off. Kabuto lashed out with a kick that caught Naruto in the side of the head propelling him into a tree Naruto glanced up as Kabuto rushed him and he rushed the young medic each throwing a series of punches and kicks Kabuto ended the flurry with two scalpels hitting Naruto in his left shoulder and stomach causing Naruto to cough some blood. Naruto then smirked and unleashed his trump card **[Rasenbakufū]** Naruto blasted Kabuto in the chest with his move and knocked Kabuto into a tree several yards away. As Naruto fell to the ground he noticed Kabuto stand with a smile on his face his clothes on his chest ripped apart and his wounded chest was healing from the small blast that had hit him. When Naruto pitched towards the ground Kabuto walked over and began healing the damage done during the spar. When Kabuto finished Naruto looked up at his friend.

"Thanks Kabuto if I had a few more months I could take you on in taijutsu evenly heheh." Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to sit up against the tree.

Kabuto smirked as his chest finished healing "Now Naruto I know you made a promise to kick Nejis ass during the tournament but I want you to try to take him on with those resistance seals on. How many are you using now?"

Naruto lolled his head in Kabuto's direction with an eyebrow raised "uh two. But after tomorrow I'll increase the seals power and add a third one."

Kabuto was impressed to say the least "Ok just making sure. Good luck tomorrow with Manda-sama he won't go easy on you so remember what Damien-sama told you."

"Don't let your guard down for an instant even after the challenge is over if you beat him he could give you one last test." Naruto mimicked with his tongue moving out of his mouth every second or making Kabuto snicker.

"Alright Naruto I think you should get some rest before tomorrow ok?" Kabuto said putting his Sensei side away and bringing his brother side out.

"Ok Kabuto-san." Naruto said with a small smile.

After Kabuto left Naruto standing there the blonde gennin started to think about his progress so far. It took him a good 10 days of Bunshin training to improve his taijutsu to a point where he could take on a chunin like Iruka.

* * *

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

Naruto stood panting a few feet from Kabuto; he had gotten the shit beat out of him for the past 10 days by him, with Kabuto using straight chuunin level speed and taijutsu.

"Damn Kabuto why aren't you a Jōnin yet?" Naruto was shocked that his trainer could kick his ass with ease.

"I just have a lot more battle experience if we started training the same day you would probably be stronger than I am right now." Kabuto had slowly increased the level he was fighting at for the past few days, making Naruto think that he wasn't catching up at all. Kabuto was confident with just taijutsu Naruto could take on an average chunin.

The next day Naruto came up to Kabuto with stars in his eyes "Hey Kabuto-san! I found a low level seal to help with my training!"

"A seal to help you train? What's that?" Kabuto was asking with a knowing smirk testing Narutos level of understanding of Fūinjutsu.

"Basically it acts like I'm wearing weights like rock lee! Only there's no limit to how much they work, I think I can even make one that increases its strength while I increase mine. so if I train my real body for a month with a level five seal on once I take it off after the month is over I'll be moving around like rock lee or faster!" Naruto exclaimed like he had some great revelation.

"That's good Naruto but be sure you pace yourself-" Kabuto was in the middle of cautioning Naruto when the boy cut a deep gash in his palm. When Kabuto was about to ask what was going on, Naruto dipped his finger in his blood and started to draw kanji on his arm leading to his shoulder. Then Naruto used the half ram seal and the blood moved up his arm to his shoulder making a swirl pattern. Once the seal was set Naruto smiled at Kabuto took a step forward and promptly planted his face into the ground passing out.

A few days went by and Naruto had finally caught back up with Kabuto's chunin level speed. During this time Kabuto went to borrow (read: steal) some books from the library about Raiton & Fūton jutsu. Naruto used clones to read up on his styles and Kabuto thought of a simple way to train Naruto with his lightning based chakra. He brought a large package of lights and instructed Naruto to try to turn them on with just his chakra.

By the end of the 15th day Naruto could use his lightning chakra and his wind chakra separately. He was at a beginner's level of control with both but that would change with time. That's when Kabuto suggested he think up a few different jutsu with his chakra natures. The first one he thought of was a lightning bolt simple enough, but Naruto had to figure out how to manipulate the lightning to hit where and when he wanted.

For his wind chakra he read that user usually have some type of weapon to work the technique like a fan or a blade. But Naruto was a bare hands individual and he wanted to create something unique to his style. So Kabuto gave him a technique the **[Fūton: Diatoppa]**.

Naruto spent the next five days working on his Jutsu and started to work on the rasengan with his clones. Kabuto all the while had one hundred clones of Naruto working on advanced water walking so Naruto didn't waste any chakra for any of his attacks. His rasengan practice was going extremely slow. after thirty days he only had the first two stages down like it says in the scrolls, but he was having trouble with the third step. So instead of focusing all of his energy in perfecting the technique he use fifty percent of his clones and made them work on perfecting the move while the other fifty percent worked on making the first two stages useable in battle. Naruto then dubbed the incomplete rasengan **[Rasenbakufū]** and he discovered it was like a small blast almost like a paper bomb exploded nearby without the shrapnel.

**FLASHBACK KAI**

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto was standing in the clearing with Kabuto standing there observing. The silver haired medic had Naruto and a hundred of his clones practice water walking all day while holding leaves to their bodies and trying to form the **[Rasengan].** Naruto had ANBU level chakra control with this exercise and Kabuto knew Naruto would need it. Naruto had taken a month and was finishing up the third step of the A-ranked move and he knew it would take another few weeks before he had it down.

"Ok Naruto its time, you ready?" Kabuto said anticipation for his master to be proven wrong by underestimating the blonde kid. Kabuto then in a flash Jammed his fingers into Narutos stomach releasing the seal so he could have better chakra control for the test.

"Hell yes, let's get it on **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu]**" while doing this he asked Kurama for his chakra for the summoning so Naruto could focus his own on the challenge.

With a Giant puff of smoke a huge snake appeared out of nowhere he was purple with black markings near his head this was the boss of the snakes Manda.

"**Ah so I've finally been summoned, you must be the brat Damien told me about. Hello boy, I hear you wish to challenge me for the right to summon me and those under my charge. Is that right?**" Manda said with a mischievous smirk across his features.

"Hai, Manda I wish to fight alongside you and earn your cooperation." Naruto said with a small bow.

"**hm interesting… very well I shall issue a challenge; if you meet it I shall let you summon us. if you beat the challenge I shall require no sacrifice except for chakra as other summons have.**" Manda said with a mischievous grin.

"Very well Manda-sama what will be the challenge?" Naruto asked in a very militaristic fashion.

Without a word Manda lunged and bit Naruto injecting the boy with poison causing him to cry out in pain.

"**Now you have two tasks… survive, and stay on my head for the remainder of the day. Hahaha foolish human.**"

Naruto had blood running down his left arm from the wound that was already closing when he jumped to Manda's head and smirked "Ass… My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'll pass both challenges easy." Naruto used his chakra control exercises and stuck to Manda's head as the giant snake paled 'he can jump to my head after that? Hmph Kabuto must have trained the boy against poisons'

Manda spent the rest of the day thrashing around and moving underground trying to rip the boy from off of his head to no avail. When the sun was about to set, Naruto was standing on Manda's head, exhausted and cover with cuts and scrapes some were bleeding freely. Manda fared much better with a few scrapes he received as he slammed into a cliff trying to remove the blonde zit on his forehead. "**You are testing my patience boy.**" The snake hissed at his summoner.

"I'm beating you at your own game bub." Naruto managed to say though panting. Then he winced, remembering the poison that was flooding though his body. He only had to last a few more minutes, pass the 'surprise' test then he could summon snakes whenever he wanted.

When the sun finally set Manda stopped moving. Manda was seething, even Orochimaru fell off a full minute before the sun set, because of the poison in him. Then an idea popped into his head, if the brat died he could still get his sacrifices. Manda saw the state the boy was in, with a smirk he coiled up like a spring and jumped making Naruto fly up in the air too. At the apex in Manda's jump he chuckled "**See you around boy.**" With a poof the great snake released himself and the boy plummeted to earth like a rocket. Naruto was too busy throwing up to realize the ground was quickly approaching. When he realized that he would die, traveling as fast as he was, he did something extremely stupid; he summoned the last of the chakra he had, draining it almost to absolute zero. With a shout of **[Kuchiyose no Jutsu] **Naruto summoned in midair and fell unconscious the last thing he heard was an amused chuckle. "**Nice one kid**"

Damien caught him and coiled in a way that shifted the boy to the top of his head. Kabuto stepped out of the trees very much impressed. "**I didn't expect him to pass both tests not even Orochimaru-sama could do that.**" Kabuto produced a syringe of green fluid Damien crouched low so Kabuto could reach the now unconscious child and injected him with the anti-venom solution.

The boy didn't even move "*sigh that was close take him to the hospital Damien-sama he'll need to rest till the exams in a few days hopefully he's ready for them he needs battle experience if he will fight for Orochimaru-sama"

"Hai Kabuto-san ill drop the boy off but I'll stay with him in my human form to be sure he won't be attacked in the hospital." With that the large snake slithered off not making a single sound as the pair of seemingly natural enemies made their way to the hidden leaf hospital for chakra exhaustion treatment.

* * *

**One night and five days later the start of the chunin exams**

"**Hey brat wake up I've been in this world for five days and it's annoying.**" Naruto opened his eyes slightly and saw one of the few things he hated with a passion, a hospital ceiling. "Damnit Damien why am I here? I hate this place." Naruto sat up and notice the snake like man sitting in the corner char looking just as pissed as the boy.

"**Fuck you brat. At least you're here for a reason; ****_you're the_**** one who's sick.**" Damien hissed.

Narutos eyes shot wide "WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?!"

"**Um the day of the chunin exams, you're going to be late if you don't hurry.**" Damien smirked at the boy.

"Damnit!" Naruto jumped out of the hospital bed and threw his orange jumpsuit on.

**A half hour later**

'Crap maybe I shouldn't have let Damien go yet, oh whatever he's been here for days.' Naruto thought to himself as he jumped on rooftops making his way to the arena.

Landing in the entry way Naruto made his way into the already cheering arena. Naruto looked around as the cheering quieted ever so slightly. He glared up at the box where the Hokage and Kazekage sat; oh he was going to have a nice _long_ chat with the old man when the exams were over.

"hey you made it." The chunin in charge of the 3rd exam looked pissed to say the least. Naruto was almost late as the Hokage just stood up to give the entry speech.

Naruto looked around and saw all the participants except for one, Sasuke was missing. 'tch lazy bastard' Naruto noticed the sound gennin was staring at him warily. Naruto waved knowing there was only a slight possibility that they would face each other and if they did it would be in the final round. He saw his opponent for the first round looking at him with contempt and… was it superiority? 'ohh I can't wait to kick that guy's ass around'

The Hokage had just finished his speech and Genma the instructor mode everyone move to the balcony. After moving back several feet Genma instructed the two to begin their match.

"You got anything to say to me?" the young Hyuga was just dripping in confidence as if he were a Kage matching up against an academy student.

Suddenly Naruto disappeared and reappeared next to Neji with an arm draped over his shoulder shocking not only the stands with his speed but the arrogant Hyuga himself. Putting his two fingers in a mock salute Naruto just looked at him out of the corner of his eye "Yeah, just watch your back. Maybe I'll try to kill you after our match is done… see how you like being kicked while your down." Narutos blood lust began to seep out of each pore when Neji made a move to attack Naruto simply used flash step to go back to his original spot.

"heh so much the better for me I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face." Neji was oozing confidence now, which caused Naruto to back off his bloodlust and switch it with a confused laziness. With a raised eyebrow Naruto looked at Neji "ok. show me what you got."

Neji visibly relaxed and Naruto just figured he was preparing a feint. "You think you could be Hokage? It's absurd, it'll never happen. These eyes of mine show me many things one thing is certain people's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be. You can't change fate." Neji was smirking at his little speech, from what he heard of Narutos personality, Naruto would freak out and rush him trying to prove him wrong. So when Neji noticed the blond didn't move he shifted his gaze upon the gennin to find him looking at the stands.

Naruto saw that when Neji wasn't going to attack that he should get a good view of his surroundings. He looked to the stands and saw a lot of people looking towards him with disgust. Although when he looked at the one section he saw the remaining members of the Konoha 12 except for the ones in the balcony area. He noticed Kiba looking at him with anticipation. 'looks like the mutt wants a rematch.' He looked at Sakura who looked concerned and she was sitting with the blond girl. 'Indigo Isumo… Ino that's it.' He saw Hinata staring at him but when she met his eyes she passed out. When he finished scanning his fellow gennin he turned back to Neji who had said something but he didn't catch it. He raised his eyebrow at the Hyuga's scowl and returned it with a lazy gaze.

"hmm? You say something?" the entire stadium fell over, Nejis eyes bugged out of his head because this punk ignored him, Naruto heard shouts coming from the arena entrance, something about "hip" "cool" and "Damn Kakashi."

Naruto just shrugged and made fifty shadow clones with no sign. "Are you ready?"

* * *

**Well there it is peeps sorry its super short and everything but I needed to get this update out. Business is picken up were looking at one or two chapters for the exam arc to be drawn to a close don't worry they will be as long as possible without being dry I hope to get them both to 10,000 words each. Don't worry I will have Naruto go crazy non cannon adventures in the future one the NRA is finished. Probably will start shippuden the same way the anime did only less confusing and looking at Narutos flash back instead of Konoha's.**

**Please read and review. Peace out my friends and be on the look out for an omake comeing up depending on how it goes ill make a story out of it.**


End file.
